Amores Prohibidos
by JulietaG.28
Summary: En medio del mundial que se jugará en Japón, los jugadores de la seleccion nipona, se enamoran de imposibles... ¿que pasa cuando tu amor, es un amor prohibido? Pasen a descubrirlo. NOTA: Nuevos personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**AMORES PROHIBIDOS**

**Por: Julieta G. 28 **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa, son pura creación de Yoichi Takahashi y Sheishua. **

**== CAPITULO1 ==**

El mundial estaba a dos días de comenzar. Las prácticas en el campamento ya habían iniciado. Ese día la selección nipona tenía un partido amistoso contra la poderosa Alemania, que venía conducida por su capitán Karl Heinz Schneider.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¡Tsubasa!- gritó Taro, lanzando en balón en dirección del capitán

-¡Sí!- dijo Tsubasa recibiendo el pase.

Tsubasa corría por el campo, con una libertad sorprendente, los ánimos no tenían fin y prueba de eso era la gran sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro.

El marcador iba empatado a uno. En el primer tiempo, ambos equipos habían hecho anotaciones, la primera, de Japón, puesto que el portero alemán no pudo hacer nada contra el Tiger Shoot de Hyuga. La siguiente anotación, fue el impresionante tiro de Schneider, el Fire Shoot. Genzo Wakabayashi, se había esforzado en detener el tiro, pero lamentablemente no había podido.

Ahora, solo quedaban unos minutos, para que el partido terminara y ambos capitanes no se resignarían a un empate, ambos quería la victoria, fuera amistoso o no, el partido era un partido, y no se dejarían vencer.

La Golden Combi inicio su ya conocido trabajo de pases. Pero… Franz Schester, el número 10 de la selección alemana, intercepto el pase de Misaki, robando así el balón. Con su gran velocidad, logró llegar al medio campo, la defensa de Japón, estaba lista para atacar. Schester hizo un pase, a Kaltz, que atrajo rápido a la defensa nipona y ni tardo ni perezoso mandó el balón a Schneider.

El káiser, estaba listo para tirar. El ángulo de tiro era perfecto, estaba frente a frente con Genzo. Schneider, tiró, el balón iba directo a la portería… Pero…. ¡No! Genzo se quedó con él esférico. Y el arbitro silbó, dando fin al encuentro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Que lastima, quedaron empatados- dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro, ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, de ojos avellana, dulces y tiernos, de piel blanca, que estaba sentada en las tribunas viendo el amistoso que acababa de jugarse.

-Pues sí, pero es un amistoso, verás que Karl vencerá a Japón en el mundial- comento otra chica, de cabello negro azabache, largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, degrafilado, lacio y en 3 capas, de ojos grises, hermosos y platinados, de piel clara.

-Pues no solo Karl, Schester igual hará un buen papel- contestó la primera, llamada Jaqueline

-Eso sí, Alemania hará un buen papel- dijo Allison, la segunda chica.

-Pero bueno, vamos, esperémoslos afuera, vamos a comer- dijo Jackie poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tu invitas?- preguntó Allison

-Ya quisieras- respondió

Allison Mondragón era la actual novia de Karl Heinz Schneider. Allison había estudiado su último año de universidad en Munich, Alemania, donde conoció a Karl. Este era ya el capitán del Bayer Munich, equipo donde jugaba Franz Schester, actual novio de la italiana, Jaqueline Balizari. Ambas chicas estaban en Alemania de intercambio y eran muy buenas amigas, al conocer a los muchachos, decidieron quedarse en Munich.

Obviamente, nadie de la selección alemana sabía de esto, puesto que Schester y Schneider, casi no se aparecían para visitar al Hamburgo, Schneider, había dado por hecho que Wakabayashi, jamás consideraría ir con el al Bayer.

Allison y Jacqueline, salieron de las gradas y caminaron por el pasillo que guiaba a la salida, donde esperarían a sus novios. Caminaban platicando de cosas sin importancia cuando de repente Jaqueline cayó al suelo.

Allison, la ayudó a levantarse. Y luego miró la causa de la caída. Un joven de cabello castaño y de ojos cafés, de rostro tierno y soñador, con sonrisa de ángel, que estaba parado frente a ellas, con carita de preocupación, ¿Quién era? Pues nada más y nada menos, que Taro Misaki.

-Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, no me fije, ¿perdóneme señorita esta usted bien?- preguntó Tarito preocupado.

Jaqueline quien hasta el momento, tenía la cabeza agachada con una mano sobre su rostro, sobándose el golpe, levantó la vista y clavó sus hermosos ojos avellana en los cafés chocolate de Taro. Misaki, estaba atónito, no había visto nunca, chica más bella como aquella. No supo que decir, se quedó sin palabras y solo atino a quedarse como embobado.

-Deberías fijarte por donde vas- comentó Allison haciendo que Taro reaccionara

-Si, lo sé – dijo taro apenado

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Jackie

-Me alegro-

-Bueno, con permiso, debemos irnos- dijo Allison

-Claro, adiós- dijo Taro. Acto seguido ambas chicas continuaron su camino y Taro, solo pudo ver alejarse a esa chica. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parado como baboso viendo a la nada, hasta que le llamaron.

-¡Misaki-kun!- era Tsubasa -Vienes, vamos a mi tomar algo-

-Ahhh- dijo Taro

-¿A quien veías o esperabas?- preguntó Genzo, que venía detrás de Tsubasa junto a Sanae

-Yo… a… a nadie… a quien podría mirar- dijo Taro

-No se, por eso pregunto, en fin. ¿Vienes?-

-Claro-

Y así el cuarteto se retiro a tomar algo. Y de paso celebrar el empate obtenido.

Mientras tanto…

Las chicas esperaban recargadas en el auto de Allison –un Peugeot plateado- a que Karl y Schester aparecieran. Karl no había llegado en auto, puesto que llegó con la selección, pero le había dicho a Allison que al término del partido se irían juntos.

Y efectivamente, no tardó mucho, para que Karl hiciera su aparición. Junto con Schester.

Al estar frente a ellas, Schester inmediatamente fue con Jackie, y la saludó, con un tierno beso.

Schneider, hizo lo propio con su novia.

-Hola- saludó Allison –Jugaste muy bien-

-Gracias, pero quedamos empates-

-¿Y?- dijo Jackie, quien seguía abrazada de Schester –Era un amistoso, ya te las cobrarás en el mundial-

-Eso es cierto, pero estas empeñado en ganar hasta los amistosos- dijo Schester

-Ok, ok. Ya no me empeño… deberás de que están juntos, me atacan los dos- dijo Schneider con una sonrisa

-Bueno, basta de ataques y todas esas cosas, Jackie Chan invita la comida- dijo Allison

-¡Que no me digas así!- dijo Jacqueline sacando la lengua

-Ja, ja, ja. Ya vamos- dijo Allison, caminando al asiento de copiloto y lanzando las llaves a Schneider. Quien al atraparlas, captó el mensaje. Allison, nunca dejaba que alguien condujera su auto, a menos que le tuviera extrema confianza, y era hora de que le entregara esa confianza a su novio.

Schneider, subió al auto y arrancó. Así, ambas parejitas, fueron a comer.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡__HOLA!_

_Bueno, soy algo nueva en este anime, la única historia que escribí, fue un minific dedicado a Taro Misaki. Que no obtuvo más de 4 reviews. _

_Aun así, no me desanime y pues estoy aquí, con las pilas puestas decidida a que este fic agrade._

_Captain Tsubasa siempre ha sido de mis animes favoritos, y pues hasta ahora se me prendió el foco para subir esta historia._

_Espero que esta historia les agrade y que no me cuelguen por andar imaginando idioteces._

_ATT: JulietaG.28_

_NOTAS:_

_-__**Allison Mondragón (mi OC) así como Jaqueline Balizari, son propiedad de JulietaG.28.**_

_Ambas debutan aquí como parejas oficiales de Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Al otro día…

Las selecciones participantes del mundial, tendrían un día libre antes de la inauguración.

De la selección japonesa, Tsubasa-Sanae, Hikaru-Yoshiko y Jun-Yayoi, irían a Odaiba, Venus Fort a pasar un rato el día, ya que por la tarde, la selección se reuniría en el campo de la cuidad para una cascarita (disque para relajarse o_O). Genzo, iría a Mid Town porque tenía una cita con alguien no muy agradable para él. Y Taro iría con su hermana Yoshiko, a alguna de ambas plazas, dependiendo de su hermanita, pues Misaki, había prometido, regalarle un día entero…

Schneider llevaría a Allison de paseo por Japón, en plan de "sorpresa". Al igual que Schester haría lo mismo con Jaqueline.

Ambos chicos deseaban estar con sus novias, puesto que al día siguiente con la apertura del mundial y cosas así ya casi no tendrían tiempo.

A esto último, las chicas lo sabían bien, Jaqueline conocía bien a Schester y sabía que con el mundial la atención que ponía en ella disminuiría, pero no le tomaba demasiada importancia, a fin de cuentas lo importante era estar con él. Allison, igualmente quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con el káiser, pero a diferencia de Jackie, ella si le tomaba importancia a ese detalle, sabía bien que Schester, aún con menos tiempo, seguiría estando con su amiga, pero Schneider no, él se concentraría únicamente en el mundial, y ella pasaría a segundo plano, a un muy segundo plano. Y aunque le dolía, era mejor irse haciendo a la idea. De nada le servían las ilusiones, al final, todo eso, heriría más, que si se hacia a la idea.

Bueno… en el presente.

El reloj marcaba las 9:00 de la mañana, las manecillas no se detenían. Y en la habitación de las chicas el movimiento ya había iniciado. Jackie, estaba dándose los últimos retoques para su cita, Allison seguía viendo que ponerse.

Y finalmente la cosa quedó así:

Jaqueline vestía mallones negros, un blusón azul cielo, de tirantes al cuello que dejaba libres sus bronceados hombros. Y unas zapatillas negras no muy altas, pues apenas la hacían alcanzar el 1.70.

Su cabello castaño, iba suelto del lado izquierdo, y sujeto con un broche del lado derecho, la parte superior –como siempre- lacia y la parte inferior, ondulada en caireles. En sus orejas, unos aretes en espiral largos, resplandecían por el color dorado que tenían.

Su rostro se teñía apenas por una pequeña capa de maquillaje, no llevaba sombras y solo un poco de rímel en sus largas pestañas.

Allison, vestía unos mallones negros, con un lindo blusón gris oscuro, de cuello largo y caído, de mangas largas y holgadas, que terminaban en puño, en la cintura, un cinturón negro adornaba el blusón. Para el calzado, optó por algo, que solo con Schneider utilizaba, botas, de un tacón no muy alto, en color gris, que contrastaban con su atuendo.

Su cabello, suelto, sin adornos ni cosas por el estilo. En sus oídos, un par de aretes largos, de doble flor una sobre la otra, que un mes atrás, Schneider le había regalado. Y en su muñeca derecha; una esclava de plata, regalo de su hermano, con la palabra "Genjitsu" grabada, la adornaba, mientras que la izquierda, llevaba una pulsera negra que venía con el atuendo.

Y por fin, ambas estuvieron listas:

-Te ves muy bien- dijo Allison a Jaqueline

-Lo sé, tú también. Pero…. ¿Tacones?- preguntó, ya que sabía bien que a Allison lo que más gustaba usar eran tenis.

-No lo sé. Sabes que solo por estar con Karl me pongo tacones, si fuera alguien más no me los pondría- dijo All con una sonrisa

-Bueno…- Jackie no pudo terminar, puesto que el timbre sonó indicando que en la estancia del hotel sus parejitas las esperaban.

Se miraron y sonrieron, luego salieron directo a la estancia…

Donde se encontraron con sus lindos galanes… que tan pronto las vieron las recibieron con un buen beso, para momentos después irse a…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-He de estar verdaderamente loco- se dijo a sí mismo.

Genzo Wakabayashi, estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de ella. A decir verdad no sabía porque había dicho que sí, él no tenía problemas en ser soltero, solamente quería quitársela de encima.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y frente a él, una chica de cabello rubio, brillante, largo hasta debajo de la espalda, lacio, de ojos azules increíblemente hermosos, delineados, con rímel en las pestañas que aunque largas eran caídas, de labios carnosos y bañados en labial, de cuerpo bien formado, alta, un poco menos que él. Que llevaba puesto un vestido negro, corto, de un hombro, zapatillas del mismo color y abiertas.

Su cita del día… la elegante, Eri Miyazaki.

"Digna de una súper modelo" pensó Genzo al ver su atuendo, obviamente Eri, siendo una modelo profesional no iba a dejar de lado su apariencia luciendo atuendos casuales. Por esa misma razón era que Genzo, llevaba pantalón de vestir color negro, zapatos negros y camisa blanca, sin saco. Igualmente pensando en Eri, fue que decidió llevarla a Midtown.

-Hola Geny- dijo Eri, con su dulce y seductora voz. Genzo sonrió forzadamente, si algo detestaba eran esos ridículos apodos. Alzó el brazo y Eri se colgó de él, así iniciaron en recorrido al auto de Genzo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Taro iba llegando con Yoshiko a Venus Fort, Odaiba, puesto que por fin, su querida hermanita había elegido.

-Gracias Taro, ya hacía falta estar con mi hermano- dijo Yoshiko que venía agarrada de la mano de taro como niñita de 5 años

-No hay porqué, igual hoy no tenía nada que hacer- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-Oye… ¿has sabido algo de Azumi?- soltó de repente Yoshiko, borrando la sonrisa de Tarito

-Ah… no… no desde que se fue- dijo Taro.

Azumi Hayakawa, había sido la novia de Taro Misaki durante 2 años, ella vivía en Francia pero era japonesa. Solo que luego de esos dos años de felicidad, Azumi desapareció de la vida de Misaki, de ese suceso habían pasado ya 4 meses, Taro no la había ido a buscar por varias razones, pero en especial porque no sabía a donde. Yoshiko, que llegó a entablar una buena relación con Azumi, sabía lo que le dolía a su hermano no saber nada de ella, la odiaba en sobre manera y si preguntó por ella fue porque desde hacia algunos meses que no veía a su hermano tan feliz, lo que no sabía era que Azumi no tenía nada que ver con esa felicidad.

-Que mal… pero… ven vamos a pasear- dijo Yoshiko para levantarle ánimos a su hermano.

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo Taro

Ambos hermanos estaban pasando un gran día, Taro no se quedó mirando atrás en los recuerdos que tenía de Azumi, se concentró en pasarla bien y recordando… otras cosas.

Yoshiko, notó a su hermano más animado, como cuando salía con Azumi, no quiso preguntar y mejor se dedicó a disfrutar…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Schester tenía una buena idea de lo que le gustaba a su novia y bien sabía que extrañaba su país de origen. Por eso eligió ese lugar, porque sabía bien que aunque no pudiera ir a Italia bien podía darle un pequeño pedacito.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?- preguntó Jackie con los ojos vendados desde el asiento del copiloto

-Si- contestó Schester –De hecho hemos llegado-

Estacionó el auto y bajó del auto. Le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a baja. Jaqueline alzó los brazos para desatarse el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos pero Schester la detuvo. Y le susurró:

-No te desesperes, aún no es tiempo- la tomó de la mano y la guío a una de las grandes avenidas estilo italianas de Venus Fort, Odaiba. Para una vez ahí, retirarle el pañuelo de los ojos.

Jaqueline se quedó atónita hacia 4 años que no visitaba su país y lo extrañaba mucho, ahora, Schester la llevaba a un lugar que se parecía tanto…

No pudo con tanta emoción, se dio la vuelta y viendo a Schester, lo besó. Schester correspondió al beso.

Luego de eso… nuestros tortolitos se fueron a pasear por el centro comercial…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Karl y Allison, paseaban de la mano por Mid Town… (No les parece que esto está arreglado? Je, je o_O) … Karl había llevado ahí a Allison porque quería lucirse… y a la chica le había encantado el lugar y se preguntó porque nunca había ido a Japón.

-Tengo hambre, ¿tú no?- preguntó Karl

-Sí- dijo Allison

-Pues vamos a comer-

Se dirigieron a un buen restaurante. Y luego de pedir una mesa para dos, por fin quedaron solos:

-¿Te gustó venir?- preguntó Karl

-Si, mucho. Gracias- dijo Allison con una sonrisa

-No hay de que, sabes que me encanta estar contigo- dijo el.

Se acercó a Allison con intenciones de besarla, cuando…

Su vista captó a la persona que tenía a unos metros, el cual igual se fijó en el:

-¡Hola Genzo!- dijo Schneider saludando, Genzo se acercó a donde él estaba.

-Schneider- dijo Genzo

Allison alzó los ojos al cielo y luego trató de poner una linda sonrisa.

-Ah… te presentó a Allison Mondragón- dijo Schneider a Genzo, que al voltear a ver a la chica se quedó… ma-ra-vi-lla-do.

En su vida había visto chica más linda… sencillamente, la chica que ahora le acaban de presentar era de lo más hermosa… sin dejar que su asombro lo invadiera, alzó su mano para estrecharla con la de la chica.

-Mucho gusto, Genzo Wakabayashi- dijo

Allison le estrecho la mano. Al contacto un choque eléctrico se formó. Allison sonrió. Genzo igualmente, "que linda sonrisa", pero la sonrisa duró poco, porque Karl, lo bajo de un tirón de su nube.

-Bueno Genzo ya conoces a MI NOVIA- dijo el káiser. Genzo no lo podía creer, aquella hermosa chica, era novia de su rival…

"Que lastima… para mí"

-Este, será mejor que me retire, vengo acompañado de alguien- dijo Genzo –Fue un placer conocerla, adiós- dijo finalmente y se fue.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Schester y Jaqueline paseaban de la mano. Cuando Jaqueline chocó con alguien que iba en sentido contrario:

-AUCH- se quejó

-Lo siento- dijo la otra persona

Jaqueline lo miró y vio que era el mismo chico con el que chocó en el estadio

-¿Nos tenemos que encontrar así?- dijo, Taro, sonrió, se alegraba de que la chica se acordara de él

-Espero que no sea así siempre- dijo

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Schester

-Así es, lo conocí ayer con Allison en el estadio antes de verlos a ti y a Karl- dijo Jackie

-Un gusto en verte Schester- dijo Taro

-Lo mismo digo… Misaki- dijo Schester

-Ahora soy yo: ¿se conocen?- dijo Jackie

-Así es, Misaki taro, es el número 11 de la selección de Japón- dijo Schester

-Ah… si bueno… - dijo Taro

-No lo sabía- dijo Jackie –Pero en fin, ahora que se tu nombre creo que te diré el mio- dijo Jackie

-Será bueno saberlo- dijo Taro

-Soy Jaqueline Balizari, novia de Schester- dijo

-Ah…- dijo Taro – ¿No sabía que ya tenías novia?- se dirigió a Schester

-Si desde hace un tiempo- dijo Schester –Y dinos… ¿Quién es tu acompañante?-

-¡Hola! Hasta que me notan- dijo Yoshiko –Mi nombre es Yoshiko Yamaoka-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Jackie estrechando manos

-Lo mismo- dijo Schester

-Bueno, creo que nos vamos- dijo Jackie que tomada de la mano se fue con Schester

Taro se quedó parado, cabizbajo, viéndola irse. Yoshiko lo notó y sonrió captando lo que pasaba. Apretó la mano de su hermano y siguió caminando.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡HOLA!_

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. _

_Este capitulo como verán es un día sin futbol. _

_En el siguiente ya inicia el mundial y empieza lo bueno._

_Por lo mientras los chicos ya conocieron a las chicas y ambos vieron la cruel realidad._

_Y pues si les gustó dejen reviews, y si no… también._

_Nos vemos la próxima._

_ATT._

_JulietaG.28_

_**GRACIAS A:**_

_**CANDY**__: Me alegra que me sigas en todo, gracias. ;)_

_**Memoriesofkagome**__: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste_

_**JanetElizabeth**__: Bueno, gracias… creo. Me alegro de que te guste como escribe ValeMisaki. Yo también sé que es muy buena. _

_**Katia Le Blanc**__: Gracias por tu review, pues espero que salgas de tus problemas._

_**Notas:**_

_**Eri Miyazaki**__ es un personaje creado__** por JG-VM **__que es la fusión de creatividad entre JulietaG.28 y ValeMisaki._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

La ceremonia de inauguración del mundial ya había comenzado. Las tribunas se hallaban repletas de seguidores de todos los países que venían apoyando a su respectiva nación. Y en el campo los equipos participantes recibían el rol de partidos en que iban a jugar.

El partido inicial, sería el país del sol naciente, Japón, contra la grandiosa Italia.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los equipos entraron al campo de juego. Italia traía como portero y capitán al gran Gino Hernández, mientras que Japón venía conducido, por el gran Tsubasa Ozora.

Ambos equipos se saludaron y luego los jugadores tomaron sus respectivas posiciones. El árbitro silbo, dando inicio al partido. El saque de salida correspondía a Italia.

El balón se puso en movimiento por conducto del centro campista de Italia.

Tsubasa ni tardo ni perezoso se dirigió por el balón. Frente al mediocampista una finta fue suficiente para quitarle el balón, comenzando el recorrido a la portería de Hernández.

De cerca Misaki seguía a Tsubasa. Pronto se fueron acercando al medio campo, los jugadores italianos, comenzaron a acercarse, Conti, venía con intenciones de robar el balón. Tsubasa inició el trabajo de pases de la Golden Combi, burlando a Conti, solo quedaban unos defensas, Misaki devolvió el balón a Tsubasa, que sin parar continuó, estaban ya muy cerca de la portería.

Tsubasa regresó a Misaki, el esférico era suyo y el ángulo parecía perfecto para anotar. Pero…

Ninguno de los dos contaba con que Salvatore Gentile estaría ahí, con una buena finta, el esférico dejó de pertenecerle a Japón y ahora Salvatore se dirigía a la portería nipona…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**Vaya Gentile sabe muy bien como quitar el balón- dijo Schester

Herman Kaltz, Karl Heinz Schneider, Franz Schester y Margus Manfred se hallaban en las tribunas observando y estudiando a Japón. Karl, había decidido quedarse en los partidos que no jugara para poder observar el trabajo de los otros países, sobre todo de Japón, puesto que si en un amistosos quedaron empates, en el mundial no sería así, Karl Heinz Schneider, estaba ahí por todo o por nada.

-Concuerdo contigo. Pero igual Japón cuenta con una gran combinación, no lo olvides- dijo Margus

-Probablemente, pero aun el equipo no es nadie- dijo Kaltz

-Te equivocas- dijo Karl, haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran –Japón no solo es Japón, no es un equipo más, Japón cuenta con grandes jugadores, no debemos confiarnos, este será uno de nuestros oponentes más fuertes, recuerda los amistosos, esto no es un amistoso-

**-**De acuerdo- dijo Kaltz, volviendo la vista al campo de juego

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gentile se acercaba al portería, muy de cerca Conti lo seguía, pero sin mirarlo, Gentile seguía directo a donde Genzo Wakabayashi.

Burlo a la defensa de Ishizaki y del Jito, estaba frente a frente con el portero nipon, se perfila para tirar, el balón salió disparado hacia la parte superior derecha de la portería, Genzo se lanzó por el balón y…

¡Se quedó con él!

El país del sol naciente se quedo con los números a cero, gracias a Genzo Wakabayashi, la portería no fue penetrada. El SGGK, lanzó el balón a Tsubasa que al recuperarlo se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

"Sea como sea, penetraré la portería de Italia" pensaba el capitán japonés mientras corría.

Misaki venía tras él y un poco más adelante, Hyuga corría a la portería, la defensa se vino contra Tsubasa, este dejó que se acercaran, cuando estaba cubierto, simulo un pase a Misaki, pero en realidad el balón fue a dar a los pies del número 9.

Hyuga se perfiló para tirar y realizó su "Tiger Shoot", Hernández se lazó por el esférico y…

**¡GOOOL!**

Gino Hernández no pudo hacer nada, el balón se incrustó en la portería, las redes apenas pudieron detenerlo.

Japón se llevó la primera anotación, dando una ventaja de un tanto. Y dejando en shock a la poderosa Italia, que no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Así se hace Hyuga!- le dijo Tsubasa

-¡Bien hecho capitán!- dijo Sawada

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"La primera anotación es para Japón… pero no me sorprende" pensó Schneider al ver el tiro de Hyuga penetrar la portería de Hernández.

…

-Uh… que mal, Italia va perdiendo- dijo Jaqueline que como Allison se encontraba en las gradas. Como era la apertura y no se sabía si Alemania jugaría las chicas se quedaron, al ver que su nación jugaría, Jackie no dudo en quedarse, acompañando a Schester y viendo el partido.

-¿Crees que gané?- preguntó Allison

-Por supuesto, para los italianos un gol no significa nada, para mí, que se lo regalaron a los japoneses- dijo Jackie sonriendo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

EL partido se reanudó, Japón estaba contento pues llevaba la ventaja. Quedaba poco tiempo de la primera mitad. El saque de salida era para Japón por conducto de Misaki. Al ponerse el esférico en movimiento, los italianos atacaron con todo. Gentile se acercó a Misaki para robar el balón, pero este lo burlo con una estupenda finta, Gentile lo siguió y con una barrida recuperó el balón, luego se fue directo a la portería sin detenerse, los defensas nipones salieron al resguardo de su portería, logrando marcar al libero. Pero no contaban con Conti que seguía de cerca a Gentile, con la defensa sobre el, Salvatore envió un pase a Conti, para que este, siguiera el camino, frente a frente con el portero, sin tener ningún impedimento, dejando a los nipones petrificados, Conti, se perfilo para tirar. La defensa del sol naciente, trató de robar el balón, Conti… disparó… pero no a Genzo, si no a Gentile, que estaba ya desmarcado y listo para rematar.

Genzo estaba preparado para donde Conti tiraría, al cambio de trayectoria, el pase lo tomó por sorpresa, Gentile no perdió tiempo y disparó…

Y… fue **¡GOL!**

Italia, logró el empate, Genzo no podía creer como es que lo habían engañado… golpeo el puño contra el césped lamentando el gol. El arbitró miró el reloj y silbó, dando fin a la primera mitad del partido.

Las escuadras se retiraron del campo, con destino a los vestidores.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¡Bravo! Te dije que Italia lograría gol- dijo Jackie

-Y muy bien jugado eh? El portero no pudo hacer nada- dijo Allison

-Y eso es raro… Wakabayashi, no es muy distraído, esta vez si que debió de haberlo tomado por sorpresa- dijo Kaltz

-Mala suerte, dejó la portería a favor de Italia- comentó Schneider

-Pues si, pero nadie reaccionaría con una burla así, el tiro sería a la derecha y luego cambio a la izquierda. Fue una buena jugada- dijo Allison

-¿Defiendes a Wakabayashi?- preguntó Schester

-No, solo digo que no fue del todo su culpa, más bien fue la de la defensa que dejo desmarcado a Gentile-

-Vaya, vaya, Schneider, tu novia sabe de futbol- dijo Margus, ganándose que Allison le sacara la lengua como niña chiquita.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

En los vestidores, los nipones estaban algo abatidos por que Italia había logrado el empate.

-Vamos chicos, solo fue un empate, de nosotros depende que el marcador se coloque a nuestro favor- dijo Tsubasa al equipo reanimándolos

-Un gol que te tomó por sorpresa ¿verdad?- dijo Ken a Genzo

-Así es, peor no volverá a pasar- contestó el SGGK

-Muchachos permitimos que Italia nos empatará pero no nos quedaremos así. Jun, entrarás en la segunda mitad- dijo el entrenador Gamo

-Si- respondió Misugi

El equipo sonrío, con Misugi en la defensa, la delantera y la media podía mantenerse en la ofensiva y la portería estaría más protegida.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Regresando al campo, los italianos estaban dispuestos a anotar otro gol. Los nipones no se quedaban atrás. Kasu Tachibana, salió en lugar de Jun Misugi.

El arbitró dio inicio al partido. El esférico se puso en movimiento por conducto de Conti. Tsubasa robó el balón, mandó pase a Misaki, este burló a la delantera, penetró la media cancha y se vio marcado por dos hombres, mandó pase a Tsubasa, que marcado logró mandar a Hyuga, el delantero siguió a la portería, marcado muy de cerca por Gentile, Hyuga se perfiló para tirar, antes de que el italiano le diera alcance total, el Tiger Shoot de nuevo… y…

HERNANDEZ SE QUEDÓ CON EL BALÓN.

Despejó hacia su equipo, un delantero logró tomar el pase. Los italianos se movieron a la portería nipona.

La delantera y la media de Japón no pudieron hacer nada.

En la defensa, fue fácil para el delantero burlar la defensa de Ishizaki, Misugi solo observaba:

-Equipo, ya saben que hacer- gritó Misugi

La defensa se movió, el jugador italiano creyó que había logrado burlarlos, estaba por tirar, cuando el arbitró le silbó, mostrando la bandera que indicaba el fuera de lugar.

Italia había caído en la trampa. Concediendo a Japón un tiro libre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Hoy Italia no está haciendo su mejor papel- comentó el portero.

-Tienes razón, no será difícil vencerlos- se mofó el delantero

Ricardo Espadas, portero titular de México y López delantero de la misma selección estaban en la entrada de las gradas del estadio observando como Italia había caído en el fuera de lugar.

-Ja, ja, mira quien está ahí – dijo López. Espadas miró a donde el delantero señalaba y se encontró con algunos de la selección alemana observando el partido. Entre ellos, Schneider, quien no tenía para nada el agrado del portero mexicano.

-Bah… viene a observar para cometer los mismos errores, aunque Alemania estudie a los equipos no podrá hacer nada contra México- dijo el Miracle Gool Keeper, mirando con odio al Káiser.

Anteriormente, México y Alemania se habían enfrentado en un partido amistoso, en el cual los alemanes derrotaron a los aztecas con un marcador de 7-0. Y esa era una de las razones por las que el portero mexicano odiaba a Schneider, ya que él había sido quien le anotará 5 tantos de los 7.

Pero igual existía otra… el portero odiaba al alemán por que en el amistoso, Espadas había cometido el error de coquetearle a la novia de Schneider, lo cual no agradó nada a Káiser y le llevó a tener cierto roce con el mexicano.

…

Schneider se sintió observado y volteó justamente al lugar del que provenía esa mirada cargada de odio. Y se encontró con aquellos ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo.

Las miradas chocaron, ambas estaban llenas de resentimiento. El káiser le soportó la mirada al portero, sin doblegarse ante la intimidación que esta mirada podría crear.

Schester, lo notó y miró en la misma dirección de su capitán, encontrándose con los mexicanos, se acercó a Schneider y le tomó del hombro:

-Tendremos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos a ellos en el campo-

-Lo sé- dijo Schneider

López y Espadas se retiraron del campo, si quedarse ha ver el resultado del partido. A su ausencia, el káiser se tranquilizó.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El tiro libre sería ejecutado por Hyuga, con su _Raiju Shoot,_ era casi imposible que no anotara.

La defensa de Italia preparo su barrera, Hernández igual se preparó para salvaguardar su portería.

Kojiro, se perfilo para tirar, al tiro, dos de los defensa cayeron al suelo debido a la potencia que el tiro llevaba… Hernández se esforzó para detenerlo… pero el tiro… **entró a la portería**, lesionando al italiano.

Los japoneses celebraban que de nuevo, llevaban la ventaja. Luego de que el partido se reanudara, Italia se colocó a la ofensiva, dispuestos a empatar y luego a anotar otro tanto que les diera la victoria.

Tsubasa puso en movimiento el esférico, directo a la portería, tratando de anotar otro gol más, hizo pase a Misaki, que desvió a la defensa hacia él, luego, devolvió a Tsubasa que sorprendentemente anotó con su Flying Drive Shoot.

Hernández estaba muy resentido del tiro de Hyuga, su brazo se esforzaba por seguir aun cuando bien sabía que no podía más, prueba de ello, fue el tiro que Tsubasa logró.

Los italiano comenzaron a sentirse presionados el marcador se apuntaba 3-1, si no empataban perderían, por lo menos empatando lograrían los tiempos extra.

Más que nunca se esforzaron por anotar… pero Wakabayashi, lograba detener sus tiros.

Finalmente, un tiro de Salvatore… que igual fue detenido, dio fin al partido. El árbitro silbó. Las tribunas niponas se levantaron aplaudiendo y festejando, Japón, celebró que en su primer partido había ganado… por una ventaja de dos goles.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¡HOLA!**

**Bueno, pues aquí esta el tercer capitulo, SORRY, por el retraso, pero con las fiestas me fue imposible actualizar. Eso me lleva a mandarles **_**MUCHAS FELICIDADES…. Que hayan disfrutado de una excelente Navidad.**_

**Nos vemos la próxima ;). Bye.**

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Memoriesofkagome: Me alegra que te guste mi trabajo… Espero que pase lo mismo con este. Y pues bueno, el descuido del rubio, quizás cueste más de lo que parece**_

_**Valery: Gracias por que te haya gustado…ojala y me sigas hasta el final**_

_**Candy: Me alegra que te hayas sentido alagada…. Y espero verte en el próximo capitulo **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

El silbato que anunciaba el inicio del encuentro sonó.

Alemania se enfrentaría ese día contra la fuerza azteca, México. El partido, simbolizaba para los capitanes un duelo en la cancha por la Copa del mundo y un duelo en lo personal por cuentas que quedaron pendientes en el pasado.

Karl Heinz Schneider y Ricardo Espadas, veían una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, cosas que giraban en torno a un nombre: Allison Mondragón.

El esférico se puso en movimiento por conducto de Franz Schester, de cerca Margus Manfred le seguía. López se acercó rápidamente a robarle el balón al alemán, pero Franz no era tonto y demostrando el futbol alemán a los mexicanos hizo una grandiosa finta y se libró de López, sin embargo, los guerreros aztecas apenas comenzaban su ataque, ese día tenían ordenes de Espadas de ganar.

Por ello, detrás de Schester, llegó Alvez, con una gran barrida, Schester trató de esquivarla dando un salto, pero Alvez levantó la pierna para que Schester cayera.

Sin embargo el alemán mandó el balón a su amigo, Margus, que como ya habíamos mencionado, le seguía muy de cerca.

Margus recibió el pase y se dirigió a la portería sin detenerse, esto demostraba las ansias que tenía Alemania por ganar el encuentro, pues desde que inicio el partido su ataque había sido muy fuerte.

Zaragoza llegó a la marca de un jugador que seguía estrechamente a Margus. Mientras que Suárez empleó una barrida para detener a Margus. Pero el alemán en lugar de saltar… se inclinó a la banda, para deshacerse de Suarez. Y luego regresó al centro del campo dejando atrás a cuatro de los cinco guerreros.

El alemán estaba cerca del área de penales y estaba perfilándose para tirar desde ahí, cuando el gran Pancho García apareció para obstruirle el paso:

-Muévete grandulón, me estorbas- le dijo Margus a Pancho, este sonrió

-Escucha enano, no podrás anotar… no te dejaré-

García se acercó de buen humor a robarle el balón a Margus, pero el alemán hacia hasta lo imposible por salvaguardar el esférico en su poder.

-¡Margus!- gritó Schneider

Margus entendió lo que su capitán quería, le dio la espalda a García y mandó un pase a Schneider, que lo recibió perfectamente.

México, había concentrado a los cinco guerreros aztecas en jugadores contrarios, olvidándose de que al Káiser no se le debe dejar solo.

El emperador alemán hizo gala de sus habilidades y burlo rápidamente a la defensa mexicana.

Llegó a la línea del área y se perfiló para tirar, con su FIRE SHOOT.

Pero…

Aún había alguien a quien debía burlar, al portero, Espadas. Este no lo había dejado pasar inadvertido y se había concentrado en sus movimientos, ahora que lo tenía frente a frente tenía que detenerlo, por México y por su orgullo.

Espadas se posicionó para atajar el balón, pues nada ganaría con despejar.

Schneider se dio cuenta y no se arriesgaría a fallar el tiro. Tomó el balón entre los pies y abandono la posición de tiro, en vez de eso, el emperador hizo un movimiento extraño, se puso a hacer dominadas en plena jugada de tiro.

Espadas se molestó, no toleraría tal burla del alemán, no dudo y como buen portero salió de su cabaña para robarle el balón a Schneider.

Este sonrió, lo había conseguido, fingió huir de Espadas dándole la espalda, se colocó en la línea de tiro y justo antes de que Espadas estuviera con él, tiró…

El Fire Shoot, del alemán llevaba tal potencia que Espadas no pudo hacer nada.

Simplemente…

¡El balón fue a dar hasta el fondo de la portería!

A los diez minutos de haberse iniciado el encuentro, Alemania se colocaba arriba en el marcador por un tanto.

-Espadas… eso fue solo un saludo de mi parte, te prometo que en este partido, te anotaré… 3 goles- le dijo Schneider al portero, que se sentía herido en habilidad y en el orgullo. Aun así sonrió y le respondió al rubio:

-Si es así, considera tu saludo un regalo de mi parte… porque será el único gol que Alemania logré anotar-

Schneider no le escuchó y se dio la vuelta, volteó a las gradas, el público alemán le apoyaba hasta el final y ahora estaban más que contentos de que su capitán hubiera anotado. Pero, de entre todos hubo alguien que se ganó completamente la atención del alemán, Allison, estaba de pie en las gradas, al verlo, le guiño un ojo y levanto un pulgar, Schneider solo sonrió.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¡Bien! Schneider logró el primer tanto- gritó feliz Jackie

-Te lo dije y como lo conozco, sé que no es lo único que planea el día de hoy, estoy 100% segura de que lo que quiere es acabar con Espadas y no lo niego, me gustará- le dijo Allison.

Allison no estaba muy feliz de tener que volver a ver a Espadas, pues aún no olvidaba lo que pasó el día en que lo conoció. Ese día él se había portado como un verdadero patán y las cosas habían terminado con un Schneider muy molesto, al grado de querer moler a golpes a Espadas. En esa ocasión, Allison había detenido a Schneider pero sabía que el alemán todavía quería vengarse del mexicano. Y no lo culpaba, pues a decir verdad, a Allison, Espadas le pareció de lo más feo y baboso.

Aun así, miro su reloj y le dijo a Jackie:

-Ahora vuelvo, sigue viendo-

-Claro-

Y así, Allison se encaminó fuera del estadio…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El partido se reanudó, ahora era México quien movía el balón, por conducto de Suarez.

El mexicano, se acoplaba bien con Zaragoza y juntos lograron burlar a Margus y a Schester, dejando a los alemanes atónitos, pues aunque habían demostrado su gran fútbol, los mexicanos igual tenían, espectáculo que ofrecer.

Alvez, estaba en la marca personal de Schneider, no iba a dejar que el rubio les ganará, por ello, no puso peros cuando Suárez le dijo que en vez de atacar debía marcar al Káiser.

La defensa de Alemania estaba preparada, pero la mancuerna que se acercaba era demasiado rápida, muy escurridiza para ellos, finalmente fue Suarez el que logró llegar al área de tiro y se perfilo para anotar el primer tanto de México.

Fue cuando notó… que no tenía ángulo de tiro. Dieter Müller, era un portero de gran tamaño, que cuidaba a la perfección su portería.

Arriesgándose, disparo un potente tiro, que…

¡Fue detenido por Müller!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mientras esperaba en la puerta del estadio, Allison se preguntaba porque era que tenía que parecer mayordomo ahí paradota. La respuesta llegó rápidamente: la persona a la que esperaba era la más impuntual que conocía.

Por fin, de la nada, ella apareció.

Sus cabellos eran castaños oscuros, sus ojos almendrados, su piel bronceada, como toda española que era, vestía jeans claros y ajustados a su figura, combinados con una blusa sin mangas, sujetada del cuello, color negra, de un lindo escote, algo atrevido, pero no vulgar.

Sus zapatos de piso negros, le hacían perfecto atuendo a la chica. ¿Su nombre? Aimeé Ventura.

Ella era la actual novia de Margus Manfred, quien por azares del destino, había ido a parar al Bayern Munich con Franz Schester (_**1**_). Ella había llegado a Alemania luego de estudiar en la Universidad de Madrid, bajo la carrera de reportaje. Ahora trabajaba para una importante revista de deportes de Munich.

Allison decidió darle alcance y salió del estadio

-Hola- le dijo Aimeé al tenerla de frente

-Hola- le respondió Allison-Cuanto te tardas, ¿Qué no puedes llegar temprano una vez en tu vida?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ja, ja, ja… si puedo, solo no quiero- le respondió Aimeé antes de sacarle la lengua como niña chiquita

-Bueno, como sea, vamos, ¿no quieres ver a tu novio?-

-Claro que quiero… no me gusta estar peleada con él-

Y era cierto, a Aimeé no le gustaba andar peleada con Margus, pero sucedía que últimamente peleaban por todo, quien sabe porque, pero al verse simplemente les daban ganas de matarse y si no era uno el que iniciaba la riña, era la otra.

-Bueno entremos- le dijo Allison…

Ambas chicas ingresaron al estadio…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

En ausencia de Allison, México había obtenido una nueva oportunidad de tiro, por conducto de López. Pero había terminando en fracaso, ya que en la portería se encontraba el increíble Dieter Müller.

Ahora quedaban simplemente 10 minutos del primer tiempo y México no quería dejar el marcador en favor de Alemania.

El káiser había dejado de moverse, pues pensaba dejar que Müller se divirtiera un poco con los aztecas antes de aplastarlos. Espadas, no sabía esto, pero igualmente consideraba una burla del káiser el creer que aún sin moverse en el campo, Alemania ganaría. Finalmente su impaciencia ganó.

Alemania estaba tratando de robar el balón a Suárez que no estaba muy cerca de la media cancha

Espadas le llamó.

-¡Suarez!

El chico miró a su capitán y lo comprendió. Sin soltar el balón, trato de burlar rápidamente a los jugadores. El Miracle Goal keeper, se comenzó a mover, abandonó su portería, impresionando a los espectadores, por la velocidad que el portero tenía. No le fue difícil alcanzar a Suárez, ambos se adentraron al área enemiga en plan de mancuerna. Ya en la línea del área grande, Suárez se detuvo. El káiser se comenzó a mover y se acercaba al guerrero azteca con rapidez, Suárez mandó el balón a Ricardo, que no se había detenido.

El portero recibió el balón a una corta distancia de la portería… se perfiló para tirar… Müller salió de su cabaña. ERROR.

Espadas… tiró…

Y…

**¡GOOOOOL!**

El mexicano, conocía las debilidades del portero y… ANOTÓ.

El silbato sonó… el marcador iba en empates.

Los equipos fueron a la banca.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¿Que?- exclamó Aimeé que se encontraba ya en las gradas junto con Jackie y Allison, observando el partido –El portero no puede tirar… ¿o si?-

-Que yo sepa… no hay nada que le impida hacerlo- dijo Allison

-Pero que importa…. Será el único gol que México pueda anotar- dijo Jackie

-Eso es cierto…. No creo que los chicos se dejen vencer- dijo Allison

Aimeé miró a sus amigas… apoyaban completamente a sus novios. Eso era querer a alguien. Pero… sucedía que ella… no podía hacer lo mismo con Margus… porque… si había ido a Japón, había sido para aclarar las cosas.

Desde hace un tiempo que ella y Margus peleaban mucho. Ella se preguntaba si en verdad lo quería. Estaba ahí parada, tratando de encontrar una señal que le dijera que si lo amaba, como Allison quería a Schneider, como Jackie quería a Schester.

Pero… si no… entonces haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Y… bueno… tal vez aquí sea donde encuentre… el amor que busca.

…

…

…

…

La selección de Japón, como algunas otras, se encontraba en el estadio observando el partido que sostenían los alemanes contra los aztecas.

Se sorprendieron mucho de que Alemania se hubiera colocado al frente en el marcador a los pocos minutos de haberse iniciado el encuentro.

Estudiando los movimientos… observaron la fuerza de Alemania y las ganas de ganar de México. Dos equipos de admirarse.

Tsubasa, mantenía en el rostro una gran sonrisa… entre más observaba, más le apetecía el enfrentarse con alguno de esos dos equipos, mejor aun con ambos. Claro, Tsubasa Ozora, tenía ganas de enfrentarse al mundo entero.

Genzo había observado a Schneider, en la Bundesliga (_**2**_), su equipo, el Hamburgo había sucumbido ante el juego de Schneider por la diferencia de un gol. Ahora observaba, que no solo en Alemania, si no también en el mundo entero, Schneider quería brillar.

Pero no se quedaría atrás... porque como portero de Japón, no permitiría el fracaso de su país… como Tsubasa quería enfrentarse al mundo entero, quería como sus amigos… ganar la copa del mundo. Pero… algo ocurrió en ese partido, que Genzo perdió la concentración de la cancha, antes de que México empatara.

En las primeras gradas… separadas de donde él estaba por 4 o cinco más, había tres chicas… dos que no conocía… pero una a la que sí recordaba…

"_Allison Mondragón, novia de Schneider" _pensó y sonrió.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

En los vestidores del equipo alemán, los jugadores, se dejaban caer en las bancas, pues se sentían algo abatidos de haber permitido que México les anotara.

-Tranquilos muchachos… simplemente fue un regalo de nuestra parte… en el segundo tiempo, mostraremos el orgullo alemán- les animó Schneider.

"_Karl… un buen capitán anima a su equipo aunque el mismo este preocupado, cansado o devastado_" le había dicho varias veces su padre. Y Schneider recordaba esas palabras con claridad, tratando de hacerles caso, en momentos como aquel.

El ánimo de los jugadores incrementó, tenían ganas de jugar. Y ganarían.

"_Yo no vine aquí a perder_" se dijo a sí mismo Schester.

El partido se iba a reanudar. Los jugadores comenzaron a salir de los vestidores, para ingresar de nuevo al campo. Los últimos en salir fueron Schneider, Schester y Margus.

Schneider se comenzó a retirar… al estar en la puerta sonrió. Y le dijo a Schester:

-¡Franz! Vámonos ¡ya!- Schester obedeció y al salir se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Schneider. Ambos sonrieron y apresuraron el paso.

Margus se había quedado solo y eso no le gustaba. Se encaminó a la salida, cuando alguien apareció en la puerta:

-Hola- saludo Aimeé

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Margus

-Creí que te alegraría verme, vine a poyarte-

-Igual me hubiera alegrado verte cuando me vine a Japón, pero si no mal recuerdo ese día no estuviste en el aeropuerto ¿verdad?- dijo Margus notablemente molesto. Aimeé no quería pelear. Solamente bajo la mirada… Margus pasó a un lado suyo… se detuvo en la puerta y le dijo:

-Deberías de haber estado ahí siempre… si yo te importará… estarías conmigo, como Allison o Jaqueline lo están con Schneider y Schester… mejor regresa a Alemania… a tu vida, que es más importante que yo…. Porque te diré algo… tú para mí, no eres importante- y dicho esto se fue.

Aimeé cerró los ojos. Una lágrima traicionera se resbaló por sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos… se secó la lágrima y salió de los vestidores. Regresaría a Alemania, pero se quedaría con sus amigas, al menos en ese partido. Ahora comprendía, que Margus… no quería más de ella.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo… pero andaba perdida, pues no recordaba haber pasado por ahí cuando fue a buscar a Margus.

Finalmente, encontró un largo pasillo, un hombre venía caminando por el… lo ignoró y fijo su mente en las palabras de Margus. Conforme el joven se acercaba, Aimeé hacia lo mismo. Finalmente por descuido de ambos, sus hombros chocaron algo brusco.

-Perdón- se disculpo el chico, que no era otro más que Kojiro Hyuga.

-No hay problema- le respondió Aimeé, observando bien al joven. Moreno, alto, guapo, cabello negro, ojos cafés. Sonrió.

Hyuga igual miró a la chica. Tenía los ojos más bellos que hubiera visto antes, pero se mostraban cristalinos. Era muy bella y tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Otra lágrima se resbaló, Aimeé seguía recordando las palabras de Margus y le dolían fuertemente, pues recordaba el inicio de su relación, en el tiempo en que Margus era su amigo… siempre apoyándola… eso quería, quería a su amigo, no ha su "novio".

Hyuga miró esa lágrima. ¿Cómo era posible, que tan linda chica derramará tan amarga lágrima? Sin poder resistirlo. Limpió suavemente la lágrima de la chica. Ella se sorprendió, pero disfrutó de la caricia.

-Perdón- dijo Hyuga al reaccionar en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no retiró su mano de la cálida mejilla de Aimeé –Soy Kojiro Hyuga- se presentó

-Aimeé ventura… no te preocupes… adiós- le dijo la chica, alejándose del tigre.

Hyuga dejó la mano al aire. Vio a la chica alejarse. Bajo la mano y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, luego continuó su camino, pensando en la chica… hasta que al salir del estadio, se encontró con sus hermanos y su madre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El partido se reanudó. En el segundo tiempo, ambos equipos estaban dispuestos a no dejar el marcador en empates.

El balón se puso en movimiento por conducto de Margus. El alemán se inclinó a la banda. Su cuerpo podía haber estado en la cancha. Pero su mente estaba en el recuerdo. Ver a Aimeé, le había alegrado, pero le dolía que ella siempre pusiera pretextos. Como ese, ella no había estado en Japón desde el principio, porque "no podía"… las novias de sus amigos habían dejado su carrera botada un rato por sus novios. ¿Por qué Aimeé era distinta?

Alvez se acercó al alemán… tomando ventaja de su distracción. Le robó el balón, pero Schester estaba detrás de Margus, así que con el orgullo alemán que el káiser había mencionado momentos atrás, se dirigió a la portería, para poner en claro, quien era el campeón.

Llegó al área y se perfiló para tirar… Espadas estaba dispuesto a no cometer errores y… al momento en que Schester tiró… él se colocó frente al esférico… y con el cuerpo ¡detuvo el disparo!

Espadas sonrió. Y despejo el balón al centro de la cancha, en un pase muy preciso a Zaragoza. Pero…

Antes de que el mexicano recibiera le esférico, Schneider interceptó el pase, sin dejarse de vencer, siguió a la portería. Se acercó al área de tiro, pero Pancho López apareció:

-No tengo tiempo de jueguitos tontos niñito- le dijo García al emperador

-Ni yo tampoco- dijo Schneider retadoramente

El emperador comenzó a jugar. Se movía con ligereza y firmeza a la vez, tratando de burlar al defensa. Derecha, izquierda, atrás, adelante. Un patrón que Pancho descubrió.

Derecha... Pancho se acercó, ya conocía el truco del rubio

Izquierda… estaba a punto de tocar el balón…

Atrás… NO, el emperador CAMBIO de trayectoria… fue a la derecha y burlo al mexicano.

Listo… tenía el tiro en los pies. Se perfiló, Espadas no se dejaría vencer…. Schneider preparó su poderosa pierna derecha… Espadas estaba listo, ya había visto su tiro y no fallaría… tenía que atajar ese balón.

El káiser cambió de táctica… en vez de tirar, se preparó para desplegar sus técnicas con la pierna izquierda. Espadas se sorprendió.

Schneider tiró…

Espadas detuvo el FIRE SHOOT del alemán…

¡NOOO!

Tenía el balón en una mano pero el tiro traía tanta potencia que fue demasiado para la mano del portero. Este no lo soltó y lo tomó con ambas manos. Pero, no pudo hacer nada. El balón se clavó al centro de la portería, con un Espadas a media portería dentro, con la mano lesionada y con el orgullo herido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Así se juega- dijo Allison

-Me parece que Schneider... ya tiene el partido ganado- le comentó Aimeé

-Cierto, de seguro se quedará así ahora- dijo Jackie

-Yo no lo creo… - comentó Allison mirando al Káiser frente a las gradas, mirándola y sonriéndole, el káiser se fue y Allison miró a sus amigas- Karl no quiere dejar esto así…. Le prometió a Espadas 3 goles… y estoy segura que los anotará-

…

…

…

"_¿Qué importa que la mire_?"

Se preguntaba Genzo desde la grada donde andaba. La verdad no estaba poniendo atención al partido, pues la veía a ella

"_Total, no se la estoy bajando nada más con mirarla_"

Se dijo al recordar que la chica era novia de Schneider

"_Además… ¿como no verla? Si es hermosa_"

Concluyó finalmente.

-¡Genzo!- le gritó Taro

-Ahh… ¿que?- preguntó el SGGK confundido

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Tsubasa

-¿Yo?… en nada…. Ah… buen gol el de Schneider ¿no?-

La Golden combi se le quedó viendo a Genzo con cara de "que mosca te pico"

Por qué seamos realistas… Genzo ¿Cuándo alabaría un gol de Schneider? (:D)

-Estás grave- le dijo Taro

-¿Yo? Si yo no he sido el que se la pasa pensando en quien sabe que o quien todo el santo día- dijo Genzo a Tarito que se puso rojo, rojo, lo que se dice rojo. Tsubasa hecho a reír.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

(_**Nota de la autora: ¿Cómo que le vamos dando final al partido no? :D**_ )

En lo que vino al encuentro… México obtuvo muy pocas oportunidades para tirar, ya que siempre, Margus (que ya andaba más en la tierra que en la nubes) y Schester les robaban el balón.

Los 5 guerreros aztecas no se quedaban atrás… pues ellos igual trataban de estorbar en los pases a Schneider.

Ahora… Margus y Zaragoza, se disputaban la custodia del balón en el centro de la cancha…. Lamentablemente el vencedor del duelo, fue Zaragoza. Que tras tener el esférico salió disparado a la portería. Alvez y López le seguían, mientras que García marcaba a Schneider y Suárez a Schester.

Zaragoza mandaría pase a Alvez, pues delante tenía a varios defensas alemanes que venían contra él. Mandó el pase, al tiempo que Herman Kaltz, se barría para arrebatarle el balón.

Silbato.

El árbitro marco falta a Kaltz, otorgando un tiro libre a México.

Müller decidió no emplear barrera (típico en él) y el que ejecutaría el tiro sería Zaragoza.

O… eso era lo que se pretendía.

Ricardo Espadas, estaba hartó y más que eso de Alemania. No les dejaría la victoria. Él no podía aguantar más debajo de la portería. Por ello… se acercó con una mano adolorida… a cobrar el tiro libre.

Müller estaba preparado. El mexicano no le volvería a anotar. Espadas se perfiló… Müller se preparó. Espadas tiró…

Müller… LO DETUVO.

Una vez más, a México se le escapaba la oportunidad.

El partido se reanudó… Espadas volvió a su posición. Quedaban 3 minutos del partido.

"Es hora de demostrar quien es el campeón" pensó Schneider

Alvez, puso en movimiento el esférico. Ni tardo ni perezoso, Schneider le robo el balón y se dirigió a la portería.

Espadas estaba muy resentido del gol que le anotaron. Estaba enojado y su mano le dolía bastante… miró al árbitro, estaba llevándose el silbato a la boca… debía… detener ese tiro.

Su mente le decía que aún podía ganar… la verdad era que el juego ya estaba decidido.

Schneider… se perfiló.

Tiró.

Espadas se movió hacia le balón… era tanta la potencia y tanto el dolor… que… Espadas trató de detener el tiro con el cuerpo… pero…

En lugar de detenerlo… se fue con todo y balón, al fondo de la portería…

Y el silbato sonó… Alemania ganó, con una marcador de 3- 1.

México fue derrotado, su público le aplaudió, pues pudo haber perdido, pero… demostró un grandioso encuentro.

Alemania festejo a su capitán, autor de los tres goles anotados.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**¡HOLA!**_

_**Bueno, he aquí este capitulito muy cortito… je, je, je, que escribí. Les ruego me disculpen por el retraso. Pero me estoy preparando para un examen muy importante y voy a unos cursos que absorben mi tiempo, además de que no puedo bajar mis calificaciones en la escuela. Las actualizaciones serán algo lentas, pero trataré de darles algo que valga la pena el tiempo perdido.**_

_**Ojala les guste este capitulo ;)**_

_**** Disculpa: Extiendo una disculpa a las fans mexicanas… por haber hecho que México perdiera por 2 goles. Perdón en serio, Pero si Alemania no ganaba, este fic no tendría continuación. **_

_*****NOTAS**_

_**1: Se bien que Franz Schester y Margus Manfred no juegan ni jugarán en el Bayern Munich, pero tuve que adecuar las cosas para el fic. En el anime estos personajes juegan en el Werden Bremen.**_

_**2: La Bundesliga, es la liga nacional alemana, que disputan los equipos de dicho país.**_

_**3: Aimeé Ventura es un personaje creado por JulietaG.28, en honor a mi súper amiga Dulce. Y fue creada para ser la pareja del buen amigo Kojiro Hyuga.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Memoriesofkagome, Vale Misaki, Janeth Elizabeth, Candy, crmen, Lola243, PAUPAU, julia, Valery**_

_**Espero que lleguemos juntas hasta el final de esta historia… que no anda muy próximo que digamos, ja, ja, ja.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Su amiga.**_

_**JulietaG.28**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_**Nota de la autora: Este capitulo es algo corto.**_

==**Estadio Internacional de Japón**==

== **9.30 de la mañana** ==

El tercer día del campeonato mundial daba inicio. Ese día el público esperaba con ansías que el encuentro diera inicio, pues se enfrentarían nada más y nada menos que Ng Chun de China, contra el genio Juan Díaz de Argentina.

En las gradas, equipos de todo el mundo asistían a ver el encuentro. Entre ellos, el equipo francés, el equipo alemán, el equipo sueco, el equipo mexicano, pero ni rastro del equipo japonés…

El encuentro dio inicio. Díaz controlaba el balón…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mientras tanto…

En un parque cercano al estadio de Japón, nuestro trío favorito se encontraba echándose una cascarita. Misaki, Tsubasa y Genzo, se divertían como cuando niños, jugando soccer.

En una banca, Sanae observaba a su marido, en compañía de Allison. Las dos chicas, acababan de conocerse, pero habían congeniado muy bien. ¿Por qué se conocieron? Pues muy fácil, en medio de la cascarita, Misaki había pateado el balón muy mal, tanto así, que este, iba directo al rostro de Allison, por suerte para todos, la chica se dio cuenta y logró esquivar el proyectil.

Desde ese hecho, Sanae se había disculpado en nombre de Misaki, aunque este mismo ya lo hubiera hecho personalmente, y luego de esto, había invitado a Allison a quedarse, habían charlado un poco y se habían llevado muy bien.

Ahora que la conversación se acababa, Sanae miraba a Tsubasa, sin poder evitar ver al niño que conoció en la primaria del Nankatsu. Allison había observado bien a los tres chicos; Misaki, era muy tierno, muy dulce y se le hacía familiar, sentía haberlo visto en algún lado; Tsubasa, era digno de ser el capitán de la selección japonesa, pues era un genio con el balón, además de todo, Allison pensaba que era un afortunado, por tener como esposa a la linda Sanae; en cuanto al portero, Allison ya lo había conocido, se lo había presentado Schneider el día que salieron, además había visto el partido de Japón el primer día del campeonato, y no lo podía negar, la sonrisa que el chico mostraba era divina… lo que no sabía es que Genzo tenía esa sonrisa porque ella estaba ahí.

La cascarita terminó y los chicos se acercaron a las damas. Misaki llevaba el balón. Tsubasa tenía las manos libres, porque al estar con Sanae lo primero que hizo fue besarla. Genzo se acercó a Allison. Bueno, no directamente a ella, pero si a donde la chica estaba.

-Los invito a comer- dijo el portero a sus amigos

-¡¿Que?!- exclamó Taro –Dicho y hecho, tú estás grave, ayer lo del gol y hoy nos invitas a comer-

-Bueno si no quieres paga tú- dijo Genzo

-No, no, no, por eso digo, que eres un buen amigo- terminó cediendo Taro

-¿Vienes Allison?- preguntó Sanae. Allison lo meditó. Quería ir al estadio con Schneider. La noche anterior, habían salido a cenar, entonces lo recordó…. A su mente vinieron las palabras, por las cuales, ese día, ella estaba en el parque y no el en el estadio:

"El soccer lo es todo para mí… sin el, no sería nada, porque no haya nada ni nadie que sea más importante, más valioso, más todo, que el soccer" había dicho Karl.

Y fue por esas palabras que ella no había ido a ver el partido con él. Porque bien recordaba que ella jamás sería… jamás tendría un lugar por encima del futbol.

Sonrió y respondió:

-Claro

Así el quinteto se dirigió a un bello restaurante de ramen, el Ichinanaya Ramen. (Obviamente, lo que comieron fue ramen :P)

Para Allison era la primera vez que lo comía, pues la comida japonesa no era muy frecuente en su menú, la comida americana o alemana sí, pues hay había estado en todo este tiempo:

-¿Sabes usar los palillos?- preguntó Genzo

-No, la verdad no- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, que encantó al portero. Tomó un rato que Allison le agarrara la onda, pero fue divertido para ambos. Genzo explico pacientemente a la chica, como se usaban esos raros utensilios (ja, ja, ja)

Finalmente al terminar de comer, Tsubasa y Sanae se despidieron, pues querían pasear un rato. Tsubasa insistió en dejar pagado algo, pero Genzo se negó, raramente (¿apoco?) estaba de buenas, él dijo que pagaría. Misaki, se iba a quedar, para tomar algo de té, pero su hermana le llamó y le pidió que salieran, así que tuvo que irse, finalmente solo quedaron Genzo y Allison.

-Tú que dices, ¿quieres té? ¿O te llevo a tu hotel?- preguntó Genzo a la chica

-Se me antoja el té…- dijo Allison con una sonrisa. Genzo correspondió igual. Ordenaron el té y cuando lo trajeron comenzaron a charlar, de cosas sin importancia, como de donde era Allison y porque no estaba ahí. Que tanto le gustaba el soccer a Genzo y desde cuando lo practicaba. Se la pasaron hablando y hablando. Genzo juraba que jamás había tenido una plática así con una chica. Allison podía decir, que en su vida había hablado así con Schneider.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Aimeé se encontraba en una cafetería lejana del hotel donde se había hospedado, con Allison y Jaqueline. Esa mañana había salido de ahí, diciendo que iría con Margus al partido. Aunque la verdad fuera otra. Pues si había salido era nada más para pensar en como decirle a Allison que se iría de Japón, para regresar a Alemania.

Acababa de tomarse el café. Pagó. Y salió de la cafetería… sin rumbo definido. Ese día había caminado mucho por Japón, pero no se sentía cansada, al contrario, se había sentido relajada, aunque nada había borrado de su semblante aquella tristeza que sentía.

Iba caminando, cuando alguien le gritó:

-¡Aimeé!- la chica se dio la vuelta, para ver quien le hablaba, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el mismo chico que había conocido, el día anterior en el estadio, era el que le hablaba.

Cuando Hyuga estuvo frente a ella, habló:

-Hola ¿Kojiro?-

-Así es- sonrío el tigre- Me da gusto encontrarte de nuevo-

-A mi también. Gracias

-¿Porque?- preguntó sorprendido el nipon

-Por lo de ayer- confesó la chica con la mirada baja

-Ah- el tigre se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto que desde el día anterior que la había conocido, no había dejado de pensar en ella, en su nombre, en su rostro. Pero… si él se acercó a ella, si se atrevió a tocarla con aquella caricia… había sido porque con solo verla, se había sentido atraído ante tal belleza. Y eso, era algo que ella no tenía que agradecer- No-no- no hay problema- dijo finalmente. Aimeé levantó la mirada y sonrío dulcemente.

-Aun así… gracias-

-Ja, ja, ja. De acuerdo. Y dime… ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?-

-Pues caminó, solo eso-

-Ahh, ya veo. Es un lindo día para caminar… te gustaría que fuéramos a dar una vuelta… será divertido-

-Ahh… claro-

-Entonces vamos-

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar. Platicaron de ellos, de sus países, de sus carreras. Hyuga hablo mucho de su familia, mucho de cuanto los quería, tanto o más que al mismo soccer. Aimeé quedó encantada.

Y así se paso la tarde. Genzo y Allison, pasaron una deliciosa comida y una linda platica. Aimeé y Hyuga, se divirtieron caminando, charlando, riendo y bromeando. Dos de los chicos japoneses, han hecho contacto cercano a las chicas, dos de ellos, sin quererlo, o tal vez si… se están enamorando. :D

Genzo llevó a Allison a su hotel sin problemas. Donde Jackie ya estaba, pues Schester la había dejado desde temprano. Schneider pasó toda la tarde, luego del partido de China y Argentina (que por cierto ganó Argentina), jugando soccer en el campo de entrenamiento. Y no se apareció, ni se enteró de la interesante amistad, que su novia hizo. Taro, se encontró con Jaqueline, cuando paseaba con Yoshiko, la italiana no se explicaba porque es que al ver a esa niña con el chico, con el que siempre chocaba, le molesto.

Y Aimeé, llego con Hyuga al hotel… donde ambos se encontraron con Margus…

-Hola Margus- saludó Aimeé

-Amor- dijo Margus en alemán

-Creí que ya no-

Ambos estaban hablando en alemán, Hyuga no entendía ni "j"

-¿Qué haces con él?

-Que te importa- lo retó ella

-Ven acá- Margus tomó bruscamente del brazo a Aimeé y se la llevó ignorando a Hyuga que pedía que la soltara

-¿Que? Suéltame- dijo Aimeé a media escalera

-No puedes estar con él. Eres MI novia, no te permitiré que te la pases con el japonés mientras yo me hago idiota. Lo de ayer fue un impulso, no puedes estar con el-

-No eres mi amo. Si puedo estar con él. Y perdón, pero no soy un juego. Terminaste conmigo, no es cuando quieras y si así fuera, yo no quiero volver contigo. Así que déjame- Aimeé subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. Margus se quedó ahí… haciendo corajes. Al irse del hotel Hyuga ya no estaba.

Y bueno… ahora, comencemos… este es el inicio… de lo que crece en los chicos, que no es nada más… que un amor prohibido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola! Bueno, como ustedes verán, nuestros personajes iniciaron ya sus encuentros. Créanme que sé que este no es mi mejor capitulo y pues si esperaban algo más, lamento decepcionarlas. En el próximo capitulo comienza el tema central del fic. Claro, aparte del futbol. _

_Y pues bueno… creí justo que se conocieran de una vez por todas, nuestras parejitas, porque ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. Ojala no las haya decepcionado tanto y que les guste un poquito._

_Espero, sus reviews con quejas o aplausos. Nos vemos en la próxima._

_ATT. Julieta G.28_

**Gracias a:**

_**Vale Misaki, CANDY, Memoriesofkagome, PAU PAU, Fer Matsuyama, Srita. Labial, crmen, VALERY, yiyi-sama y Yuki-san, LOLA 243**_


	6. Chapter 6

**== Capitulo 6 ==**

**==Estadio Nacional de Japón==**

-¡Misaki!- gritó Tsubasa, al tiempo que le pasaba el balón a su amigo. El castaño lo recibió con precisión.

El encuentro tenía poco de haberse iniciado. Las gradas estaban a reventar. Los equipos que disputaban la victoria ese día eran Japón y Holanda. Y bueno, esta de sobra decir que si las gradas niponas estaban bastante llenas, las holandesas igual, pues el público tricolor, apoyaba ese día a su país y esperaba ver el enfrentamiento, entre su capitán, Bryan Cruyfford y Tsubasa Ozora.

Volviendo a la cancha…

Misaki corría veloz, había llegado a la media cancha, pero a su encuentro había llegado Guilt Caesar, el holandés no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Misaki, ya que esa mañana, tenía la misión de marcar personalmente al castaño.

-No pasaras por aquí- advirtió Caesar a Misaki

-Eso crees

Misaki estaba haciendo gala de su habilidad. No iba a soltar el esférico por nada. Volteo su mirada. Tsubasa no estaba libre. Naisembroliko, ya había ido a marcar al nipon. Y por delante, Deeke León tenía bien cuidado los movimientos de Hyuga que ya había logrado penetrar el área enemiga.

Caesar estaba dando lo mejor de si. Estaba por tomar el esférico en sus pies. Cuando alguien salió al rescate de Misaki:

-¡Misaki-kun!- gritó Matsuyama

-Matsuyama-kun- dijo Taro y sin más preámbulos, lanzo el esférico a Hikaru…. Era un pase largo y profundo, que estaba muy bien colocado, iba directo a los pies del ex capitán del Furano… pero…

¡Cruyfford lo interceptó!

El capitán holandés… por si alguien creía que solo estaba parado observando la altura del césped…. Había estado bien atento a los movimientos de los nipones. Se había sorprendido de que Tsubasa hiciera un pase, pero al ver en aprietos a Taro, había sonreído confiado, ahora más al saberse con el esférico.

Cruyfford avanzaba rápidamente por el campo. Y así logró penetrar la media cancha. Comenzaba a adentrarse en el terreno enemigo, cuando, la defensa de Japón dirigida por Genzo, a falta de Matsuyama que estaba regresando a su lugar, se movió. Ishizaki, Soda y Jito, había comenzado a salvaguardar cada espacio que el holandés hubiera podido tener para tirar… claramente Genzo tenía en mente, estorbarle en los tiros lo más que se pudiera a Bryan.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Wakabayashi parece tener intenciones de molestar a Cruyfford, ¿no lo crees Schneider?- preguntó Kaltz.

En las gradas, como era costumbre, el equipo alemán, miraba entretenido el partido. Schneider había asistido esa mañana en compañía de Allison. Schester se encontraba con Jackie. Y Margus, aunque ella no quisiera estar ahí, estaba con Aimeé. Los únicos solos eran Kaltz y Müller. (Je, je)

-Así parece…. Pero no creo que lo logré. Cruyfford, no es un jugador que se rinda con facilidad- le respondió Schneider

-Tampoco Genzo… no es un portero que vaya a confiarse- dijo Allison, sin dejar de mirar el campo. En donde Genzo seguía moviendo a la defensa, mientras Bryan buscaba un espacio para zafarse y poder tirar.

Schneider miró a su novia, con la mirada llena de sorpresa.

-¿Genzo? ¿Desde cuando le llamas por su nombre?- preguntó

-Desde ayer- le dijo Allison con una sonrisa. Jaqueline, la miró y con una sola mirada dio a entender: "¿Ayer?"

-Ahh… según yo, su nombre de pila es Wakabayashi- dijo Schester

-Se llama Genzo ¿no?- dijo Allison.

Ninguno habló más, todos voltearon su mirada al partido. Allison sonrió sin querer al mirar a Genzo. Schneider, se preguntaba donde habría conocido Allison a Genzo para llamarlo por su nombre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cruyfford no hallaba ni un solo espacio para poder tirar… si se arriesgaba era más que obvio que Genzo detendría el tiro, pero eso no haría que el holandés se diera por vencido. Con el esférico en sus pies, sin dejar que nadie se lo arrebatara trataba de penetrar algún espacio que Ishizaki, Jito o Soda dejaran en la defensa para poder tirar. Pero así como el hacia gala de sus grandes habilidades, la defensa nipona igual estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, ya que no permitían que el holandés, pasara por ellos, sí, trataban de robarle el balón, pero estaban muy atentos a cuidar los espacios que dejaban. Finalmente Matsuyama llego de sorpresa, con una fuerte barrida, logró arrebatarle el balón a Bryan,

Matsuyama se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr a la media cancha. Sus compañeros seguían marcados, Misaki y Tsubasa claro estaba que no eran prospectos pera recibir algún pase.

El primer tiempo estaba llegando a la mitad. Y ningún equipo había podido llegar a acercarse bien a la portería.

Al encuentro de Matsuyama se acercaban con velocidad el otro delantero de Holanda, y un defensa. Matsuyama empezaba a ser perseguido.

-¡Matsuyama!

-¡Izawa!- respondió Hikaru y mando servicio al chico.

Pronto Izawa y Sano comenzaron a combinarse para así poder distraer a la delantera y quizás a la media de Holanda.

Y funciono.

Sano tenía el balón en sus manos, cuando Caesar dejó a Misaki. Para acercarse a robar el balón.

¡Mal!

Sano mandó el balón a Izawa, que a su vez mandó el pase a Misaki. El nipon estaba totalmente solo. Caesar había ido con sano, dejando al castaño adelantarse más. Tsubasa no perdió tiempo, ya no había tiempo que perder. Naisembroliko estaba más atento en los pases de Sano a Izawa y este a Misaki, que descuido al nipon. Oportunidad para Japón.

Misaki se acercaba a la portería y al extremo lateral, Tsubasa le seguía burlando a los defensas. Deeke León quería salir a proteger la portería junto a Dorkmen Hans. Pero sabía que no podía dejar solo a Hyuga, así que aguantándose las ganas de intervenir, se quedó en la marca estrecha que estaba ejecutando.

Misaki pasó el balón a Tsubasa. Este tenía un perfecto ángulo de tiro. Cruyfford se acercaba a la portería holandesa. Izawa y Sano le cerraron el paso, debía entretenerlo para que Tsubasa antora libremente.

Ozora se perfilo para tirar. Hans sonreía confiado.

En el primer encuentro que Holanda había tenido, se había enfrentado a Francia, dejando un marcador, de 3-3, Hans había sufrido el tener que detener los potentes tiros de Pierre y Napoleón. Pero aun así, no iba a dejar que alguien notar eso. Ahora, en el partido frente a Japón no se dejaría vencer.

Tsubasa tiro.

Hans se lanzo por el esférico.

El Skydive Shoot de Tsubasa amenazaba la portería.

Las manos de Hans se estiraron por el esférico.

Tsubasa espera que el ansiado gol cayera.

El árbitro miraba la dirección del esférico.

Se llevo el silbato a la boca mientras miraba el reloj.

El primer tiempo iba a terminar.

El balón….

**¡ENTRÓ!**

Hans había metido correctamente las manos, pero era tanta la fuerza que el tiro llevaba que no pudo, simplemente no pudo detenerle. Y el balón fue dar… al centro de la red.

El silbato sonó. Indicando el final del primer tiempo y marcando el gol, que daba ventaja a Japón.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Japón anotó…. Viste Franz, tu que decías que Japón iba a perder- se mofó Jaqueline de su novio.

-Ahh- Franz estaba sorprendido, por como se pintaba el partido el creyó que Japón iba a perder. Además de que el alemán, aun subestimaba al equipo nipon- Bueno, fue solo un comentario-

Jaqueline sonrió.

Schneider miraba el partido atónito. No podía creer que Japón, hubiera logrado batir a ese gran portero. En verdad debía empezar a poner atención en los movimientos y jugadas de los nipones.

Allison sonrió, al tiempo que Wakabayashi miraba las gradas…

Wakabayashi iba caminando hacia donde sus amigos para ir a la banca. Cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba. Volteo. Ahí estaba ella.

Sonrió.

Ella correspondió.

Pero…

No estaba sola. Su mano derecha estaba unida a otra. Schneider, sostenía esa mano. Y sin poder decir porque, Genzo sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Allison alzó la mano, lo saludo. Él sonrió. Siguió su camino.

"Que suerte tiene Schneider" pensó.

…

…

…

…

En los vestidores, el equipo nipon se encontraba alabando a su capitán y felicitándolo por el gol obtenido.

-Bien muchachos, dejen un rato el festejo- hablo Gamo- En el segundo tiempo debemos anotar otro gol, así tendremos más ventaja. Muy seguramente Tsubasa, Misaki y Hyuga seguirán marcados. Izawa, Sano, como en el primer tiempo… ustedes marcaran personalmente a Cruyfford-

-Si- respondieron los chicos al unísono

-Wakabayashi… seguirás controlando la defensa. Misugi… creo que no será necesaria tu presencia, te utilizare después… aún eres la carta secreta de Japón –

-Si entrenador- dijo el as de cristal.

-Bien muchachos… ¡salgamos a ganar!- dijo Tsubasa para subirle más el ánimo al equipo

Cruyfford estaba que echaba chispas, ¡no podía ser que Japón les llevara un gol de ventaja!

-Escuchen- hablo el holandés-Caesar, en este segundo tiempo, no debes dejar solo a Misaki-

-Si-

-Deeke, te encargaras del 9

-Si

-Yo marcare a Tsubasa. Naisembroliko… estarás con Kleinstmeinf y se encargaran de anotarle un tanto a Wakabayashi… No podemos y no vamos a perder- termino Bryan. Los ánimos del equipo subieron. Salieron directo al campo, con la mirada fija en una sola meta: GANAR.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los equipos ingresaron a la cancha. El esférico se puso en movimiento por conducto de nuestro querido Hyuga. Que dio pase a Tsubasa, mientras él se adelantaba en el territorio enemigo.

Tsubasa tenía el balón. Al lado de él, Izawa y sano se adelantaron. Bryan comenzó su carrera, para acercarse a Tsubasa, cuando fue marcado por los dos nipones.

Caesar no se despegaba de Misaki que trataba de seguir a Tsubasa. Deeke, se mantenía delante de Hyuga cerrando cualquier pase.

Tsubasa seguía directo a la portería, Cruyfford hacia lo posible por quitarse tan estrecha marca que tenía encima.

"No puedo quedarme así, no me queda de otra" pensó Tsubasa. Y con su impresionante habilidad, bulo a los jugadores de Holanda. Nueva oportunidad. Los chicos holandeses no habían dejado sus marcas, Cruyfford, se mantenía hasta la media cancha. Hans se preparó. Tsubasa disparo su Flying Drive Shoot, iba directo a la red.

¡NO!

Hans atajo el balón. Y sin perder tiempo lo despejo.

Izawa y sano no podían creerlo, aquel portero había logrado arrebatarles aquella oportunidad. Se distrajeron un segundo, solo una fracción de tiempo, que duró lo suficiente para que Bryan se quitara la marca.

El recuperó el balón y se dirigió a la portería nipona. Naisembroliko y Kleinstmeinf le seguían en los lados laterales de la cancha. Los tres comenzaron a coordinarse y así avanzaron hasta penetrar el área enemiga. Genzo comenzó a mover a la defensa tratado de cerrar espacios. Ishizaki se preocupaba por Kleinstmeinf mientras que soda tenia bien marcado a Naisembroliko, Jito y Matsuyama se preocupaban por Bryan. El holandés llego al área. Solo. Sus amigos habían sido marcados. Pero no se rendiría. Debía anotar a toda costa.

Inicio el uno a uno contra Hikaru, el excapitán del Furano se estaba empleando a fondo para poder detenerle. Los demás chicos querían intervenir pero si descuidaban a los acompañantes de Bryan, seria una oportunidad entregada en charola de plata para los enemigos. Finalmente Matsuyama trato de barrerse, pero Bryan lo esquivo con un salto.

-De nuevo una barrida, eso no te duraría para siempre- le dijo el holandés al nipon que estaba tirado en el suelo

Luego de aterrizar, se enfrento con Jito, se hizo un poco para atrás, dejando un espacio entre el él y el nipon. Calculo la distancia, Jito comenzó a acercarse. Bryan deslizo el balón entre los pies de Jito y luego el mismo se deslizo por donde el balón había pasado.

Ahora se encontraban frente a frente, Wakabayashi estaba solo. Cruyfford tenía una excelente posición para tirar. Sonrió. Se perfiló….

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Allison miraba muy concentrada el encuentro. Ahora que Cruyfford estaba frente a frente a Wakabayashi, recordó el día anterior…

_**Flash-back**_

Allison y Genzo tomaban ya su segunda tacita de té.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño siendo portero?- preguntó ella. Ya sabía que Genzo era un amante del soccer, el porque le agradaba y la emoción que sentía al poder jugar en compañía de sus amigos. Pero, quería saber… verdaderamente, cual era la meta de todo ese rollo.

-Mi sueño… mi sueño es ser el mejor portero de todo el mundo. Junto a Tsubasa, Misaki, Hyuga, Wakashimazu, Misugi, Matsuyama, junto a todos, yo sueño con llegar a nuestra meta, yo creo y quiero ver nuestro deseo cumplido. Todos jugamos soccer, por amor al balón, por entrega a la cancha, llegamos al campo con la idea de ganar, aun cuando el oponente sea más fuerte. Junto a Tsubasa y los demás, lucho por el sueño de ver a Japón coronado rey del mundo, sueño y anhelo, ver que nosotros cambiamos la expectativa que se tiene en nuestro país, queremos ver que nosotros, podemos ser el cambio que se necesita y ver a nuestra querida nación, siendo la numero uno en todo el mundo. Ese es mi sueño… ser el portero que lleve a Japón a la victoria. Ser el portero que comparta cancha con sus amigos, sufriendo en los malos momentos, celebrando las victorias, viendo nuestro sueño cumplido- le dijo el. Reflejando en su mirada, toda la emoción que cada palabra llevaba.

Allison sonrió.

_**Fin del Flash-back**_

Y lo comprobaba, Genzo tenía en su mirada esa determinación.

Frente a frente con Bryan y aun sabiendo que era probable no detener el tiro. Que estaba solo. A pesar de eso, Allison miraba en Genzo el valor y la seguridad de que detendría el balón. Sonrió.

Y no lo pudo evitar… dentro de sí, deseaba en verdad, que Genzo ganara el reto, que detuviera el balón. Que guiara a su país a ser el numero uno.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bryan tiro…

Pero no a donde Wakabayashi estaba, el tiro haciendo pase a Kleinstmeinf, que se había liberado de la marca. Genzo reacciono, fue donde el chico, al tiempo que este regresaba el esférico a su capitán. Bryan disparo, directo a la portería.

Genzo regresó. Se lanzo.

Su dedos, su mano tomó el balón.

Pero…

¡** GOOOL **!

La potencia del tiro, supero la fuerza que Genzo había puesto en detenerle. El balón entró en la red. El marcador se miraba 1-1.

Bryan celebró.

Genzo, golpeó el césped. Molesto de que le hubieran anotado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Allison no lo pudo evitar. Se puso de pie. Se pegó al barandal de las gradas y gritó:

-¡Vamos Japón! ¡Genzo! Solo fue un gol, no te decepciones-

Schneider, Schester, Müller, Kaltz, Margus, Jackie, Aimeé. Todos la miraron.

¿Que pasaba ahí? ¿Desde cuando Allison apoyaba así a Japón? ¿A Genzo?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Genzo miró las gradas. Ella era la que había gritado. Se puso de pie. Ella sonrió. El… igual.

-Vamos Genzo, Allison tiene razón, fue solo un gol- le dijo Tsubasa que estaba a su lado, con Misaki.

-Hemos tenido partidos más difíciles, esto no es nada que no podamos, arreglar- dijo Misaki con una sonrisa.

El partido se reanudo. Esta vez era Holanda quien movía el esférico. Misaki miro el reloj. Quedaban 5 minutos del partido.

Naisembroliko llevaba el esférico, Tsubasa estaba marcado por Kleinstmeinf, Cruyfford estaba acompañando a Naisembroliko, Misaki fue cubierto por Caesar.

Al encuentro de Naisembroliko, acudieron Soda e Ishizaki, cuando este ya había penetrado hasta llegar a la defensa.

Izawa y sano, marcaban a otro jugadores. Tsubasa se acercaba a Naisembroliko, sin dejar atrás a Kleinstmeinf. Hyuga estaba siendo cubierto por Deeke sin poder zafarse.

Finalmente, Naisembroliko, mando un centro a Bryan. El joven holandés, disparó, la defensa no había alcanzado a cubrirlo.

Genzo se lanzó por el esférico. Era el mismo tiro que había logrado penetrar su portería. Su mano tomó el balón. La potencia lo empujaba al fondo de la red. Wakabayashi no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Aunque el mismo estaba siendo arrastrado a la portería. Genzo estaba por entrar con todo y balón.

Bryan miraba atónito.

Genzo estaba dentro del área de gol. Él estaba dentro de la portería. Pero… el esférico estaba simplemente en la línea.

¡No hubo gol!

Genzo se puso de pie. Despejo el esférico:

-Tsubasa desmárcate y anota- dijo al lanzar el balón. Luego miró las gradas. Allison lo miraba, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Misaki se logró quitar la marca y recibió el balón. Tsubasa lucho un momento hasta poder despistar a Kleinstmeinf. Luego siguió a su amigo.

Quedaba poco tiempo.

Misaki y Tsubasa se coordinaron. Cruyfford llegó donde Tsubasa. El uno a uno dio inicio. No se sabía quien ganaría y el tiempo corría:

-¡Tsubasa!- gritó Hyuga

Ozora pasó el balón. Hyuga tenía muy de cerca a Deeke. Miro el reloj, solo un minuto.

"No voy a perder" pensó.

Raiju Shoot.

Hans se lanzo.

Toco el balón.

Pero…

¡Hans no pudo detener el tiro!

¡**GOOOOOL**!

El silbato sonó.

Japón venció a Holanda: 2-1.

La tribuna nipona se alzó en el festejo. El equipo igual. Hyuga sonrió. Él había dado la victoria de ese día.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

¡Hola!

Miren este capitulo. Creo que quedo bien. No sé ustedes. :D

Bueno, ojala y les agrade y creo que esta ha sido mi actualización más frecuente. Lo que ocurre es que tengo tiempo y antes de volver al colegio quiero avanzar un poco a esto.

Espero sus reviews y ojala y les agrade.

(No se si habrían llegado más reviews, pero por el momento….)

**Agradezco a**:

_**Janeth Elizabeth , Vale Misaki**_


	7. Chapter 7

**== Capitulo 7 ==**

Japón se alzó con la victoria frente a Holanda. El equipo nipon, estaba bastante alegre por el triunfo que ese día habían logrado. Mientras que el equipo holandés se miraba algo abatido y confundido, sobre todo, el capitán de dicha escuadra, que no podía creer que hubiera perdido frente a Japón. Su orgullo estaba herido, su ego caído; pero aun así, mantenía la cabeza en alto, pues en lo que restaba del mundial, demostraría que Holanda era un país digno de hacerse llamar rey, aquel apodo del "rey sin corona" omitiría las dos últimas palabras, pues simplemente el rey, tendría bien puesta la aureola.

El estadio se fue vaciando poco a poco. El encuentro siguiente, sería Arabia Saudita VS Inglaterra. La escuadra japonesa, no quiso quedarse, pues Tsubasa, Hikaru y Misugi, tenían planes con sus novias (esposa en el caso del capitán nipon), Taro había quedado en ir a ver a su madre, Hyuga quería descansar, dormir un rato (raro ¬¬), los demás jugadores no querían quedarse solos en el estadio. A fin de cuentas, verían el encuentro en los vídeos que el equipo directivo les diera.

Los equipos que se quedarían a ver el siguiente encuentro fueron Francia, Tailandia, China, Argentina, Brasil, México y Alemania.

Así es, Schneider había decidido quedarse, acompañado de Schester, Margus, Kaltz y Müller. Allison, había decidido, ante la disposición de su novio, retirarse del estadio, además claro de que no tenía ánimos de aguantar a Schneider aficionado al soccer todo el día, la americana aseguraba por su país que el capitán alemán desearía ir a practicar, luego de ver los partidos, así que esa era otra razón más para retirarse de ahí. Aimeé simplemente quería salir de ahí, pues ya no aguantaba más, estar en compañía de Margus. Desde la noche en que el alemán le había impuesto que tenía que ser su novia, ella había pasado un poco de la tristeza de haber terminado con él chico, al odio de que este mismo fuera tan egoísta y tan altanero. Por ello, si ese día estaba ahí, con él, era simplemente porque el chico la había llevado a la fuerza, en realidad, Aimeé comenzaba a sentir que de no salir de ahí el aire que respiraba terminaría por asfixiarla. Y Jaqueline, bueno, ella se retiraba porque pensaba que una chica entre un montón de amantes del soccer, con nada mas en la mente que un balón y un deporte, no se llevaban muy bien, era mejor retirarse con sus amigas, además claro que desde el día anterior miraba algo rara a la española. Quería saber que pasaba ahí.

Las chicas caminaban ya por el pasillo de salida del estadio, cuando…

-¡Aimeé!

La chica se dio la media vuelta, solamente para encontrarse con el rostro alegre de Hyuga. Que le sonreía (aunque ella misma no supiera) como a nadie le había sonreído.

-Hola Kojiro. Gusto en verte- le dijo la española al chico, acercándose un poco a donde él estaba

-Ja, ja, ja, a mi también me da gusto verte- dijo él, luego elevó un poco la mirada, sobre el hombro de la chica, notando así la presencia de otras dos chicas- Ah, veo que tienes compañía ¿eh?

-¡Oh! Cierto, ven te presentaré- Aimeé tomó de la mano al tigre y lo jaló donde sus amigas- Chicas, les quiero presentar a un amigo, él es Kojiro Hyuga del combinado de Japón

-Hola señoritas-saludó el japonés con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto, Allison Mondragón- dijo la americana estirando una mano para saludar al nipon.

-Yo soy Jaqueline Balizari, un placer- dijo la italiana

-Ja, ja, ja… bueno, creo que ahora si todos nos conocemos- rió la española

-Lo interesante es saber, ¿de donde conoces tú al chico?-preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa Jaqueline

-Ah…- parecía que Aimeé estaba pensando mucho su respuesta, finalmente se decidió- Lo conocí el día que vine a ver a Alemania, Kojiro fue muy amable conmigo

Kojiro miraba a Aimeé de una forma muy peculiar, dentro de sí, el tigre pensaba que la chica no quería contarles la verdadera situación en la que se conocieron, entiéndase, que Aimeé no quería decir que había conocido al chico, luego de llorar por los solitarios pasillos del estadio. No le importo, pues algo más llamó su atención. A pesar de que ya lo había llevado con sus amigas, la española no había soltado al tigre, el no puso reparos.

-Eh, Aimeé, ¿tienes un momento?- preguntó Hyuga

-Claro, ah… chicas las veré al rato ¿ok?- les dijo la española

-Claro, nos veremos al rato- dijo Allison

-Me debes una explicación- le susurró la italiana, en alemán.

Las dos chicas continuaron su camino por el pasillo, dejando atrás al tigre y a la española.

-Bien… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, yo quería hablar contigo acerca de unas cosillas que rondan en mi cabeza, pero si no te molesta, me agradaría bastante que no fuera aquí

-Ja, ja, ja, de acuerdo… entonces ¿dónde?

-Claro, ven…

Los chicos se dirigieron fuera del estadio. Kojiro tenía en mente llevar a comer a la chica, para poder hablar…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Allison y Jaqueline, platicaban de cosas sin importancia, ni siquiera sabían a donde se dirigían, pero el plan consistía en… miento, no había ningún plan.

Estaban buscando un taxi (pues Allison no llevaba auto), cuando a unos metros, Allison reconoció a Genzo, recargado y de brazos cruzados en un auto negro, frente a él Misaki parecía pedir algo.

Conforme se acercaron, Genzo comenzó a ignorar al castaño, ya que bien había reconocido, ese hermoso rostro americano.

-¡Allison!- saludó el portero cuando las chicas estaban ya bastante cerca

-Hola Genzo- dijo Allison, saludando con una mano, al tiempo que Misaki se daba la vuelta para ver a la chica- ¡Taro!

-Hola Allison…- saludó el castaño con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa, que se hiso más amplia al ver la acompañante de la chica, no tardó en reconocerla perfectamente.

Cuando Allison estuvo frente e frente con los chicos, el SGGK hablo:

-Me da mucho gusto verte por aquí

-Ja, ja, ja pero si ya la habías visto- se mofó Misaki, recordando el acontecimiento ocurrido durante el partido, donde – _Si recuerdan – _Allison había devuelto los ánimos al japonés a causa del gol que Cruyfford había anotado.

Genzo se medio sonrojo por el recuerdo, Allison si hizo visible el color que apareció en sus mejillas. Jaqueline miraba a su amiga, nunca la había visto así.

-Ah, creo que debo presentarlos…- Allison miró a la italiana- Jaqueline ellos son Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki- la americana dirigió sus ojos a los caballeros ahí presentes- Chicos, ella es una amiga mía, Jaqueline Balizari-

-Un placer señorita- dijo Genzo

-El placer es mío-respondió la italiana

-Me alegra verte- dijo Misaki

-Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí

Allison omitió el asunto por el momento, pero ya después preguntaría dos cosas: de donde conocía Aimeé a ese japonés y de donde conocía Jaqueline a Taro. La americana aún tenía la sensación de haber visto al chico en algún lado, claro, antes del día que lo conoció.

-¿Y que hacen por aquí solas?-pregunto Genzo

-Bueno pues…- Allison no sabía como decirlo. "¿Que dirás?... ¿La verdad no sabemos a donde ir así que haber por donde caemos? Por favor Allison…" pensó la americana.

-Iremos a comer, aunque aún no sabemos donde- terminó diciendo Jaqueline

-¿Y si vienen con nosotros? Da la casualidad de que nosotros también iremos a comer- opino Misaki. Aun cuando esa no era la verdad. Taro estaba ahí, pidiéndole a Wakabayashi que le diera un "aventón" a casa de su madre, no porque estuvieran poniéndose de acuerdo, en ver a donde irían a comer.

Genzo ni siquiera se percató de eso, él SGGK solo tenía la mente en una cosa, esperaba la respuesta que Allison diera, aguardaba oír de sus labios un sí. El portero notó algo, desde que había visto a Allison, su corazón se había comenzado a acelerar.

-Por mi no hay problema- respondió Allison, dándole un vuelco al estomago del portero, ya que esa sonrisa, que ella siempre le miraba, se había echo más amplia.

-Claro, vamos- sonrió Jackie.

-Suban…- dijo Genzo, abriendo la puerta de atrás de su auto. Misaki se fue en el asiento del copiloto y los cuatro en el auto, dieron inicio al viaje, un viaje que les llevaría a un muy buen restaurante.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Bien, ¿de que querías hablar?- preguntó Aimeé tomando asiento en la silla que él japonés le ofrecía. Kojiro había llevado a la española, a Míster Donut, un restaurante que más que comida ofrecía ricos postres. Quizás una taza de café, que era lo que más se apetecía, pues el día se empezaba a nublar y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar.

-Veo que eres impaciente, ja, ja, ja- le dijo el tigre mientras tomaba asiento delante de la chica.

-Algo, algo. La verdad no tanto, pero si soy muy curiosa

-De acuerdo, pues… yo quería preguntarte más que nada… algunas cosas que desde hace unos día no salen de mi mente

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿Por qué llorabas el día que te conocí?- le dijo Hyuga, viendo que la chica era de esas, que quiere ir directo al punto. Y para que hacerse, si él era igual. Al preguntar, notó como la expresión alegre de Aimeé se esfumaba y se preguntaba más que nunca, ¿Qué le habría pasado?

-Bueno, es una respuesta que tiene tras de sí, una larga historia

-Tenemos tiempo… mesero, por favor, dos cafés- ordenó el japonés, luego le sonrió, incitando a la chica a responder a su pregunta

-Vale pues… el día que nos conocimos, fue el día en que yo llegue a Japón, llegue con las ganas y los ánimos de arreglar las cosas con cierta persona, de decirle lo que sentía, de que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, emociones, que te puedo decir, hoy no creo que hayan sido reales… sin embargo, ese día, lo único que recibí a cambio fue la humillación, el peso de todas sus palabras me cayó encima, me di cuenta de que haber venido había sido un error, me di cuenta de que… de que lo único que me interesaba salvaguardar de esta relación era solo la amistad que al inicio habíamos tenido- conforme Aimeé hablaba, las palabras se habían vuelto pausadas, apagadas, esa voz que la chica utilizaba cuando saludaba al japonés se había perdido, Hyuga podía ver en esos ojos almendra, un mirar triste, una visión apagada, podría haber asegurado que tras las palabras lo que realmente hablaba era la expresión que Aimeé tenía, esa expresión que indicaba, que una persona, estaba derrotada.

Aimeé mantenía la cabeza algo baja, su mano derecha reposaba en la fría mesa, mientras que la izquierda mantenía un puño cerrado, pegado a su pierna, bajo ese mueble.

Kojiro, tomó la mano de la española, la acarició con suavidad, sonrió al tiempo que la chica lo miraba.

-Y… dime ¿Qué relación tienes con Margus Manfred, delantero de la selección alemana?- preguntó el tigre creyendo que con esa pregunta, desviaba a Aimeé de su primera pregunta.

-Bueno, pues… yo salía con Margus. Salí con el mucho tiempo, hasta el día en que vine a Japón, Kojiro, la persona de la que te hable, es el alemán que tú acabas de mencionar…

-Pero… si se supone que terminaron, entonces porque tratarte tan mal, el día que te lleve a tu hotel

-Bueno, pues… eso se debe a que Margus me impuso que no puedo andarme paseando por ahí con un japonés, ese día, me di cuenta de que verdaderamente él no me ama, ni yo a él, alguien que te quiere a su lado, lucha por eso…

-Déjame entender… tu salías con Margus, pero terminaron el día que llegaste a Japón y por eso es que nos conocimos cuando estabas llorando, sin embargo, al otro día, el mismo chico con el que terminaste te obligo a ser su novia, en contra de tu voluntad, porque te das cuenta de que no le amas, ¿verdad?- Aimeé sonrió tiernamente

-Ja, ja, ja. Así es. Una historia un tanto complicada ¿no lo crees?

-¿Un tanto? Déjame te digo que esto está bastante revoltoso, ja, ja, ja, pero en fin… creo que ahora comprendo más las circunstancias, me alegra que me hayas dado la confianza de decirlo

-Bueno, tú preguntaste, pero… sí, en muy poco tiempo siento que eres alguien que merece confianza

-Gracias, de verdad.

-No agradezcas…

-Lo hago. Pero… ¿Qué harás con Margus? No puedes dejar que te trate como si fueras un juguete

-Lo sé. Me iré de Japón

El tigre sintió un golpe directo al corazón. ¿Irse? No podía ser verdad

-¿Como?

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar a Alemania, seguir con mi carrera y pues… olvidarme de una vez por todas de que alguna vez conocí a Margus Manfred

-¿Entonces dejarás que un chico insignificante te saque a patadas de un bello país?

-¿Eh?

-Si, dejas que Margus siga interfiriendo en tu vida… pero… bueno, si él no es una razón para quedarte, te lo pido yo, quédate Aimeé, me has agradado bastante, no puedes irte así, no sin ver como se desarrolla el mundial, sin pasear por las bellas calles de Japón, sin comer las delicias que ofrece, sin visitar los lugares turísticos que tiene

-Si tu fueras agente de viajes, ya habría viajado por todo el mundo- le dijo ella- pero… no lo se…

-Por favor, quédate- rogó el tigre… la chica miro a Kojiro de una manera muy enternecida, algo dentro le dijo, que tenía que quedarse

-De acuerdo, me quedaré.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Llevaban una hora ahí, no lo podían creer. Desde que habían llegado, la charla se había hecho cada vez más amplia, cada vez más interesante, en opinión de Allison y Jaqueline, los chicos eran de lo más agradables. Hasta el momento, habían tenido una deliciosa comida, Allison y Genzo habían sido el centro de las burlas de Jaqueline y Taro respecto a lo que Allison había hecho en el estadio. Jaqueline, no paraba de reír con algunos comentarios de Taro y ambas… pensaban en esos momentos, que con sus respectivos novios, jamás la habían pasado así, hablando de cualquier cosa, riendo, disfrutando tanto una salida. En la cabeza de ambas, existía en pensamiento de que, Misaki y Wakabayashi, no pensaban totalmente en el soccer.

El día se comenzó a nublar más, los truenos anunciaban que prontamente empezaría a llover. Allison miró por la ventana del restaurante, miró a Genzo, tomó su mano, el chico la miró:

-Ven- le dijo ella

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Allison se despidió de Jaqueline, con la promesa de que Taro llevaría a la italiana al hotel. El japonés, había visto en Genzo una sonrisa, eso le agradaba, por esa razón, porque casi nunca veía a Genzo sonreír así, Misaki decidió que el pagaba la cuenta.

Los chicos se retiraron.

-¿Por qué nos vamos?- preguntó Genzo

-Bueno, pues nos vamos porque ya va a empezar a llover… ¿que? No me gigas que no te gusta la lluvia…

-Me gusta la lluvia

-Entonces ven- Allison comenzó a caminar, Genzo la seguía, ambos iban tomados de la mano, un trueno más, dejo que la lluvia, comenzará a caer. De verdad, Allison no sabía ni a donde iba, lo único que sabía es que quería caminar, como lo hacía en USA, como lo hacía en Alemania, la única diferencia, era que esa experiencia de caminar bajo la lluvia, olvidando todo, simplemente sintiendo las gotas resbalar por su rostro, siempre había sido una anécdota, que viviera sola, ahora, estaba acompañada y sinceramente, la chica se alegraba de que esa persona que estuviera ahí con ella, fuera ese portero, que tan bien la hacía sentir.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Ya empezó a llover… Genzo no se llevo su auto, sigue ahí aparcado- dijo Misaki al ver por la ventana el auto de su amigo.

-Muy seguramente, Allison quiso caminar… a la chica le gusta mucho la lluvia- dijo Jaqueline con una linda sonrisa.

-¿A ti no te gusta?

-La verdad es que no mucho… me gusta porque se presta para tomar un café…

-Eso es verdad… un café con una rica rebanada de pastel, ¿no crees?

-Ja, ja, ja, que comes que adivinas

El chico ordeno el postre, junto con dos tazas de café. Las gotas de lluvia continuaron cayendo, mientras dos jóvenes, degustaban una taza de café y platicaban de diversas cosas. Taro le comentó a Jaqueline acerca de lo bella que era Francia, de lo mucho que quería a su familia, de como había conocido a Tsubasa y a Genzo, de como igual, había conocido a sus grandes rivales, como Pierre Le Blanc.

Jaqueline en cambio, le comentó lo bella que era Alemania, lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia en Italia, como había conocido a Allison y Aimeé, por ahí salió el detalle de como había conocido a Franz Schester. Taro trató de que eso no le afectara, aunque al oír el nombre del alemán lo primero que sintió fue una repentina ola de ira. Al parecer eso, Jaqueline no lo notó… la platica continuó sin muchas novedades.

-Bueno, parece que ya va a anochecer, lo que significa que es hora de irnos- dijo Taro

-Claro, vamos

Taro pago la cuenta, luego salieron del restaurante.

La lluvia no había bajado. Taro necesitaba encontrar un taxi rápido, antes de que Jaqueline terminara toda empapada. La chica al parecer no tenía problemas por estar un poco bajo la lluvia, claro llevaba puesta una linda chaqueta, que le cubría un poco del agua… aun así, Misaki no quería que terminara toda mojada, así que como pudo, logró detener un auto.

Ambos abordaron el taxi, Jaqueline dio la ubicación del hotel.

El frio, dentro del auto ya había disminuido, sin embargo, las manos de Jaqueline temblaban por la baja temperatura, Misaki lo notó y no lo pudo evitar, tuvo que hacerlo, se acercó a la chica, tomó su mano, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, el avellana de la mirada de ella, el chocolate de los ojos de él… un brillo pareció en sus miradas… Jaqueline sintió la calidez de la mano del nipon, la fragancia que el chico despedía, era simplemente embriagadora para el olfato de la italiana, no querían dejar de mirarse.

Jaqueline apretó la mano de Taro, como si quisiera que él no la soltara, como si no quisiera alejarse del chico. En ese contacto, sintió la tersa piel del joven, él en cambio, no podía mover la mano, la caricia de la chica era simplemente… algo que no le permitía ni siquiera pensar.

Poco a poco, el frío desapareció, ambos fueron acercando sus rostros el uno al otro, ambos querían y deseaban ese contacto… Taro recibió el perfume de Jaqueline, a su opinión eso no era perfume, era una droga que si no se alejaba terminaría por volverle adicto. Finalmente cerraron los ojos, entregándose, al contacto que ocurrió entre sus mejillas, Jaqueline, comenzó a buscar los labios del japonés, mientras que él hacía lo mismo… una imagen vino a la mente de Taro, el rostro de un alemán se cruzó por sus recuerdos. Llevándole al presente la cruel realidad, Jaqueline tenía novio, no podía besarla, simplemente no podía.

Apretó los ojos…frotó su mejilla contra la de la chica. Dándole a Jaqueline una caricia muy tierna, pero apagando de su corazón ese deseo de probar los labios del japonés. Abrieron los ojos. El auto se detuvo habían llegado a su destino. Taro pagó al chofer y bajo del auto. Detrás de él. Jaqueline hizo lo mismo…

Entraron al hotel, tomados de la mano. Jaqueline tenía que irse a su habitación. Trató de soltar a Taro, él estaba ahí parado, tomando su mano (sin dejarla escapar), con los ojos cerrados, ella se acercó, beso su mejilla, el japonés la libero de su agarre, abrió los ojos, ella sonrió y se fue a su habitación, a sabiendas de que de quedarse sería capaz de probar esos labios, que habían despertado en ella el deseo incesable de devorarlos.

Misaki, salió del hotel… con una sonrisa y un pensamiento en mente… un pensamiento que incluía a Jaqueline.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Ja, ja, ja, no creo que logres alcanzarme- le dijo Allison toda empapada a Genzo, que la perseguí, como si de unos niños bajo la lluvia se tratara.

Ambos se la estaban pasando muy bien, corriendo por el parque Yamashita, desde que la lluvia había comenzado habían empezado caminando, hasta terminar jugando a perseguirse, Genzo nada más no podía atrapar a la chica, ella se reía como chiquilla de 5 años, de que el portero, no pudiera darle alcancé.

-¡Allison! ¡Ven para acá!- le llamo Genzo

-Ja, ja, ja, te dices deportista y tienes una pésima condición, no me alcanzas- se mofó la americana

Su celular comenzó a sonar… lo sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans y respondió:

-¿Bueno?

-_¿Allison? ¿Dónde estas?- _dijo Jaqueline al otro lado de la línea

-Ja, ja, ja, estoy en el parque… en un rato estoy por allá- le respondió Allison, Genzo se acercaba a donde ella estaba, la chica le gritó- espera… espera… tiempo fuera

-Nada de eso- respondió el portero

-_Allison. ¿Estás con Genzo? Ja, ja, ja, ¡loca! Se van a resfriar con esta lluvia- _ la italiana tenía en el rostro una sonrisa, le alegraba escuchar tan feliz a Allison

-Ja, ja, ja, no creo... Espera... ¡ah!- Allison había empezado a correr, sin tiempo suficiente pues el portero, logro alcanzarla y abrazarla por la espalda- Ja, ja, ja, Jackie, te llamo después- Allison colgó la llamada, dejando a una Jaqueline, muy sonriente- Ja, ja, ja, eso no se vale, el teléfono me distrajo

-Mala suerte, en un juego pierde quien se distrae… ahora dígame señorita soy mejor deportista, ¿no tienes frío?- le dijo el portero, mirando que la chica no tenía puesta ni chaqueta, ni sweater, ni algo que le cubriera, más que la blusa que portaba

-La verdad que si… ja, ja, ja

-Toma…- el SGGK se quitó la sudadera y se la sobre puso a la americana- Vamos por mi auto, que sigue en el restaurante, para que te de un sweater seco-

-De acuerdo, vamos

Ambos comenzaron a caminar bajo la lluvia que ahora se transformaba en pequeñas gotas. Platicando llegaron a donde el carro de Genzo permanecía aparcado. Les dio mucha risa, ver que cuando decidieron irse, no se fueron en auto, al menos al parque. Pero ni Allison, ni Genzo se arrepentían de haber caminado como lo habían hecho.

Al subir, Genzo le dio una sudadera que tenía ahí, negra, muy linda, una de sus tantas sudaderas que se ponía al terminar un partido. Allison, se quedó impregnada de la loción del portero.

Genzo arrancó con destino al hotel de Allison… mientras conducía, Allison le hacía la plática. El portero, pocas veces se había sentido también de conducir así.

Llegaron al hotel. Seguían riendo recordando como Genzo era muy lento.

Al entrar, Allison mantuvo su sonrisa. La de Genzo se borró. Ahí, delante de ellos, Schneider miraba como su novia caminaba de la mano del portero, con la sudadera del portero, riendo con el portero.

-Hola Karl- saludó Allison acercándose a él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla

-Allison. Wakabayashi- El káiser miró al SGGK con desdén. La mirada del portero, pudo haber sido igual, pero Genzo le miró neutral, su semblante serio, no era el de siempre. Tal pareciera, que la misma mirada del portero, gritará al mundo que estaba feliz.

-Schneider. Linda noche ¿no?

El alemán ignoro al portero y miró a Allison:

- Wo waren Sie? _(¿Dónde estabas?)-_ preguntó el chico en alemán

-¿Eh?

- Es war für ihn, du nicht bleiben wollte, ist ein japanischer, was meine Freundin nicht einen Tag mit mir? Allison ... erläutern, wo Sie ihn? Was willst du damit machen? (_Fue por él, que no te quisiste quedar, es por un japonés, ¿que mi novia no pasa un día conmigo? Allison... explicate, de donde lo conoces? Que haces con él?)_

-Karl, es de mala educación el hablar en un idioma distinto al de todos los presentes- dijo Allison levemente molesta

-No te preocupes Allison, yo se alemán- le dijo Genzo mirando molesto –_ahora si- _al káiser. La verdad que al SGGK no le gustaba como estaba hablando Schneider.

-Wakabayashi, será mejor que te vayas- le dijo Schneider- Si no te molesta quiero hablar con MI novia

-¡Ja! Hoy si… - susurró Allison- Genzo, te veré otro día, cuídate- Allison se acercó al portero y lo besó en la mejilla

-Claro, cuando quieras- el portero se fue… con la mirada de odio de Schneider encima de él. Allison se dio la media vuelta y miró a Schneider

-¿Hoy si soy tu novia?- preguntó

-¿Que?

-Solo soy tu novia, el día que me ves con otro… mientras se tratara de soccer, yo soy solo una chica que parece ser tu estúpido chicle, porque soporto que no me mires, que no me hagas caso, ¡que ames un balón!

-Allison, eso no es verdad lo sabes,

-No, no lo se. Eso es lo que me has dado a entender

-¿Y? Solo por ser un amante de mi carrera estoy obligado a soportar que te desaparezcas a quien sabe donde ¡con un japonés! ¡Eres mi novia! ¡MÍA!

-No soy una propiedad… lo lamento káiser…

-No lo será, pero aun así mas te vale que no vuelvas a hacerme esto… te dejare claro, esto… aunque yo no este, tu deber será estar conmigo o sin mí, aquí en tu hotel

-¡GENIAL! No soy tu novia ¿verdad? Para ti ¡soy una mascota! Lo lamento, pero no te quiero aguantar, con permiso- dijo ella comenzando a caminar. Schneider la agarró del brazo

-Allison, no te puedes ir

-¡Mírame!

Allison se zafó del agarre del Schneider y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Al entrar azotó la puerta y se tiró en su cama.

En el lobby del hotel, Schneider comenzaba a irse:

-Todo esto es culpa del idiota de Wakabayashi- se dijo para sí y abandono el hotel.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

¡Hola!

Ja, ja, ja, bueno aquí con este capitulo que en verdad me ha agradado. Mañana o a más tardar el domingo les tendré el siguiente capitulo. La verdad, no mentiré, había estado pensando en abandonar todo, no he tenido buenos días para inspirarme y ya no tenía ganas de nada, pero se suscitaron varias cosas, que me mantienen aquí, si este capitulo les agrada… me tendrán que aguantar, porque le pondremos las pilas a esta historia. Ja, ja, ja… ;D Ojala les agrade. ;)

Su amiga.

JulietaG.28

¡Hasta la próxima! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**= Capitulo 8 =**

**=Estadio internacional de Japón=**

La tribuna comenzaba a llenarse. Todos los espectadores esperaban más que ansiosos que el partido comenzara. Los equipos que ese día se enfrentarían prometían, algo más que un partido, lleno de emoción.

Escuadras de todo el mundo estaban ahí, China, Argentina, Brasil, Inglaterra, México, Arabia Saudita, Colombia, Italia y ese día, a sorpresa de ustedes –queridos lectores- la escuadra local, Japón, también vería el encuentro.

Los equipos entraron a la cancha. El saludo se efectuó, en las miradas de los capitanes, se hacía notar la determinación que tenían por ganar el encuentro. Lamentablemente, aunque los dos eran grandes equipos, ese día, solo uno podía llevarse la victoria, ya fuera FRANCIA, con su capitán Pierre Le Blanc o ALEMANIA, con su capitán Karl Heinz Schneider.

El silbato sonó.

El saque de salida era de Alemania.

Schneider inició el juego… a su encuentro se acercaba Loui Napoleón, el delantero francés estaba totalmente decidido a que el alemán no pasaba ni siquiera del medio campo, el káiser se preparo para burlar al francés. De cerca, Schester y Margus seguían a su capitán. Napoleón se comenzaba a acercar a Schneider. Frente a frente, el emperador alemán, mandó un pase Schester, el chico siguió su camino junto a Margus, Schneider, pasó justo al lado del francés con una sonrisa en los labios, producto claro de la victoria que había conseguido en el uno a uno. El káiser se unió al ataque de Schester y Margus que hasta el momento ya habían burlado a la defensa de Francia. Schneider obtuvo el balón luego de un pase muy bueno de Margus. Ahora con el esférico en sus manos –expresión literal ;)- el káiser estaba acercándose al artista del campo, el uno a uno que tanto se esperaba, se comenzaba a iniciar en el minuto 3. Pierre esperaba paciente que el emperador se empezara a acercar, el alemán no planeaba escapar de ese encuentro, no estaba en sus planes el mandar un pase, pues si algo quería el rubio alemán, era liberar un poco el coraje que tenía de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, con un buen partido y quien mejor que Pierre Le Blanc, para divertirse un rato.

El artista del campo se comenzó a mover, Schneider no detuvo su jugada. Pierre estuvo frente a frente.

El choque entre las piernas de ambos chicos, al contacto con el balón se dio. Ambos estaban poniendo toda su fuerza en poder ganar el dominio del balón, el capitán francés tenía que admitir, que Alemania lo ponía a trabajar desde temprano, el alemán en cambio, aseguraba en su mente que el encuentro sería de lo más divertido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La tribuna miraba, sin poder siquiera parpadear por no perder de vista cuando alguno de los dos capitanes se quedara con el esférico.

-¿Quién ganará?-preguntó Aimeé

-Eso es obvio…- respondió Allison, un tanto aburrida

-¿Quien?-preguntó Jackie

-Schneider…- suspiró la americana, antes de cerrar los ojos.

La noche anterior no había sido de las mejores. Ya que la chica, no había podido pegar el ojo gracias a la discusión suscitada con el káiser. Allison, aun seguía molesta por la actitud del emperador… el coraje no se le bajaría muy fácil que digamos, porque si algo tenía la chica era un carácter bastante explosivo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Pierre no podría mantener más el pie ahí, el káiser estaba aplicando bastante fuerza en llevarse el esférico, por su parte, el alemán pensaba más o menos igual, ya que para él, Pierre también estaba poniendo toda la fuerza en quedarse con el balón.

Finalmente hubo un ganador.

Schneider salió invicto, llevándose el esférico con él.

Sin perder tiempo, o detenerse un poco si quiera para coger más fuerzas para el ataque, el káiser siguió su camino, con la vista fija, en la portería francesa.

Pierre no podía creerlo, simplemente que no podía, el káiser había triunfado en ese duelo pero solo sería por esa vez…

Schneider burlaba fácilmente a la defensa del equipo galo, se estaba divirtiendo al ver como poco a poco se acercaba más y más al portero. Al tiempo, Pierre y Napoleón trataban de darle alcance. Sin embargo, Margus marcaba fuertemente a Napoleón sin dejarle correr a la velocidad que el francés habría querido tener. Schester trataba de alcanzar a Pierre, el artista del campo aun con la pierna un tanto adormilada del impacto con Schneider seguía corriendo a una velocidad muy razonable, aunque esta, no fuera capaz de darle alcance al emperador alemán. Y ocurrió.

Schneider burló al último defensa quedando justo frente al portero. El arquero no sabía que hacer, se encontraba el solo, frente a frente con el capitán alemán, cara a cara con uno de los tiros, más fuertes de todo el campeonato mundial.

El káiser se perfilo para tirar. Con toda su fuerza, dejando en el balón todo el coraje que aun sentía desde la noche anterior, el alemán disparó.

**¡GOOOL!**

El arquero trato de detener la jugada, pero simplemente no pudo, la fuerza del balón empujo su mano y traspaso la barrera que lo separaba de la red. Al minuto 5, Alemania se ponía delante en el marcador gracias a Schneider.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¡Vaya! Schneider si que quiere ganar- dijo Tsubasa a sus compañeros

-Su tiro sigue siendo bastante poderoso- comentó el tigre japonés.

-Puede ser… a menos que puedas superarlo-

Los jugadores de Japón alzaron la vista, delante de ellos, tres chicas esperaban ser vistas. Aimeé le sonrió a Hyuga. Este reconoció su voz… y….

-Soy capaz de superarlo… de eso puedes estar segura- afirmó sin titubeos y sin pisca de inseguridad tanto en sus ojos, como en su voz.

-Yo… lo dudo… - dijo Allison, luego miro al Káiser celebrar con Alemania el gol obtenido- Tu tiro no se puede comparar con el de Karl- afirmó

-¿Porque?- se atrevió a preguntar Taro

-Porque el tiro de Schneider comparado con el tuyo supera fuerza y potencia- dijo al tigre- Además el único que podría vencer el Fire Shoot, es Genzo- la americana sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada del SGGK

-¿Él?-preguntó Ishizaki señalando al portero- Pero Wakabayashi no puede… a pesar de haber practicado en Alemania todo este tiempo, el tiro de Schneider sigue siendo su punto débil…- se mofó el defensa

-Ja, ja, ja ¿no será más bien que estás hablando de Ken?- dijo Wakabayashi con sorna. Wakashimazu le miró con los ojos entre cerrados

-Déjame te digo Genzo que yo si puedo detener el tiro de Schneider- se defendió Ken

-Como digas… pero… Yo también puedo detener el Fire Shoot… precisamente porque e estado en Alemania todo este tiempo… este año no permitiré que el emperador alemán siga teniendo la corona.

Genzo miró a Allison, está le sonrió de una manera… tierna, cautivadora… una mirada que de no ser porque estaban en público y de no ser que la chica tenía novio, el portero habría interpretado como una invitación a un beso.

-A todo esto… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- inquirió el karate keeper a las tres jovencitas que ahí estaban- Digo… ya que una de ustedes indirectamente provocó que Wakabayashi sacara su vanidad… supongo que lo ha de conocer…- Allison miró a Ken- ¿Acaso sois buenos amigos?- el karate keeper había decidió que si no podía ganarle al SGGK con el futbol, entonces le molestaría con aquella chica.

-¡Wakabayashi! No sabía que andabas por Japón haciendo amiguitas…- continuo Ishizaki con la mofa

-Yo no ando haciendo amiguitas… Allison es... una amiga, pero no en el sentido al que te refieres… y si Wakashimazu somos buenos amigos ¿algún problema?

El karate keeper iba a hablar pero Allison le interrumpió:

-O es que… ¿son celos de que Genzo sea mejor portero y además de todo que tenga amistades que tu no consigues?

-¡Celos! Pero que esta diciendo….- le reto el karateca

-Ja, ja, ja, para mí que si son celos

-Pues te equivocas yo a ese baboso no tengo que envidiarle nada, por eso es que no tengo que estar celoso

-Pues yo creo que si deberías….

-Pues crees mal niñita

-¡Niñita! ¡Tu abue…!

La pequeña pelea de los chicos, se vio interrumpida por Tsubasa.

-Chicos ¡ya!… Ken… a ti que te importan las amigas de Genzo y Allison… ¿porque tienes que andarle dando cuerda?

-Ja, ja, ja déjalo Tsubasa… Ken divierte tratando de ganarle una pelea a una chica- rió Taro- Pero… chicos, creo que ahora es momento de ver el partido, en otra ocasión podrán pelear con más calma. Ahora chicas… ¿no gustan quedarse con nosotros a ver el encuentro?

Jaqueline sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Aimeé imitó movimientos, Allison le sacó la lengua a Ken y luego aceptó la propuesta como sus amigas. El karate keeper cerró los ojos: "Que chica tan pesada… digna de ser novia de Wakabayashi" pensó.

Las chicas tomaron asiento con los japoneses y de pura causalidad… las tres terminaron al lado de Taro, Genzo y Hyuga respectivamente.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El encuentro se reanudó con la patada de Pierre. El equipo galo se había colocado para tener una buena defensa mientras que el ataque lo llevarían a cabo nada más y nada menos que Pierre y Napoleón. Francia estaba muy consiente de que con Alemania no podían bajar la guardia y además de todo, sabían bien que los únicos capaces de enfrentarse con seguridad a los alemanes eran Pierre Y Napoleón, claro, no por nada eran os jugadores estrella de Francia.

Pierre tenía el balón y lo movía por el campo como si estuviera pegado a su pie, el capitán francés no podía evitar, hacer gala de su apodo.

A su encuentro se acercó Schester y Margus, que en mancuerna quería arrebatarle el esférico y anotar otro gol. Los alemanes querían demostrar a la par, que Schneider no era el único al cual temerle, ellos igual podían anotar. Schester y Margus estaban cerrando la marca, de tal manera que parecía que el francés estaba siendo aplastado entre los dos. Los alemanes pelaban el dominio del esférico, pero aun con su marca, el artista del campo los burlo con primorosa perfección, sus fintas y regates habían superado a Alemania en ventaja del equipo galo. A su encuentro Alemania caía. Del otro extremo del campo, lo seguía Napoleón, cuidando bien los movimientos de su capitán y estando al pendiente de cualquier cambio en la jugada, ya fuera para intervenir creando otro ataque o solamente auxiliar cuando el rubio lo necesitara.

Pierre se vio marcado por dos medio campistas, el rubio francés estaba tratando de desmarcarse y continuar, pero había dos problemas: no visualizaba a Schneider por ningún lado (lo que significaba peligro) y mientras el buscaba al emperador los mediocampistas empezaban a arrebatarle el poderío del esférico. No le quedó de otra. Buscó un espacio estrecho y mandó el balón directo a Napoleón.

El chico esperaba el pase, dispuesto a obtenerlo y demostrarle a Alemania que no iban a ganar tan fácil. ¿Como? Obviamente marcando un gol para Francia. Napoleón tenía el esférico casi en los pies.

Pero Schneider apareció, llevándose el balón.

"Como no lo pensé, Schneider solo esperaba que no tuviera salida para interceptar mi pase ¡maldita sea!" pensó el capitán francés.

Pierre se escabulló de la marca como pudo (agreguemos que fue algo fácil ya que los jugadores que le marcaban miraban como Schneider iba a la portería) y salió en busca de Schneider. Nada de otro gol. Napoleón ya se había adelantando y estaba a punto de alcanzar al emperador. Margus y Schester llegaron a su marca, su tarea en esos momentos consistía en obstruirle el paso para que no pudiera llegar con Schneider y así lograr otro gol.

El francés no pudo alcanzar al káiser, un último defensa bloqueo al alemán, pero para el emperador no fue tarea difícil quitárselo de encima. Un buen regate logró quitarle de encima a ese defensa, que se quedaba perplejo al ver como el káiser le burlaba con facilidad. Una vez más con su grandiosa habilidad, Schneider quedó frente a frente con el portero. No lo pensó mucho y disparó. El Fire Shoot estaba por entrar en la red. El portero se lanzó. La potencia del tiro supero la barrera que el portero constituía…. Solo quedaba que el balón tocara la red, para que el árbitro marcara el gol. Alemania comenzaba a celebrar que el gol era suyo…

Pierre detuvo el tiro.

El artista del campo no había ido a detener a Schneider a sabiendas de que el káiser tiraría y no podría detenerle, por eso, había decidido adelantarse. Cuando el portero no pudo detener el tiro, Pierre se lanzo. Y como capitán del equipo había salvaguardado el honor de Francia, sin permitir dos goles seguidos.

El árbitro sonó el silbato indicando así, el final del primer tiempo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los equipos se retiraron a los vestidores. Los entrenadores de ambos equipos creían que el segundo tiempo, ameritaría más esfuerzos. Pierre pensaba que en lo que concernía al segundo tiempo, Schneider estaría a cargo de su marca, por eso, emplearía una nueva jugada.

Schneider por el contrario había notado que su equipo dominaba muy bien el campo, por lo que no haría ningún movimiento, al menos no mientras las cosas siguieran así.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El segundo tiempo se inicio. Alemania movía el balón, Schester y Margus dejaron el esférico en posesión de Kaltz. Schneider seguía al número ocho de cerca… la mancuerna alemana (Margus y Schester) se fue directamente a cubrir a Napoleón. El káiser, dirigió su mirada a la media de Francia… topándose con una gran sorpresa. ¡PIERRE ESTABA COLOCADO COMO DEFENSA!

El capitán francés había decidido jugarle una pequeña sorpresita al emperador, ya que aseguraba que el rubio alemán se haría cargo de él, todo el partido. Por ello, la jugada de Pierre era distraer a Schneider con ese cambio de posición y luego buscar la oportunidad de anotar un gol en favor de el equipo galo.

Schneider no sabia como reaccionar, simplemente no podía dedicarse a marcar a un defensa, ya que en primer lugar, este solo protegería la portería enemiga y en segundo, de que quedarse ahí, ponía en riesgo el ataque alemán, ya que el como capitán debía guiar a su equipo y no podía hacerlo perdiendo el tiempo, burlando a un defensa y haciendo a un lado su posición de delantero.

Schneider, se coloco a un lado de Kaltz, había decidido que si Pierre iba a quedarse en la defensa solo para proteger, le demostraría que ni quedándose fuera de su posición, iba a detener el ataque alemán.

Un mediocampista francés se acercó a la marca de Kaltz, el alemán decidió mandar un pase, Schneider recibió el balón y sin detenerse o mostrar alguna pisca de inseguridad, se adentro al terreno enemigo.

Napoleón estaba tratando de zafarse de la marca que la mancuerna alemana estaba ejerciendo sobre él, pero era algo difícil, ya que los alemanes viendo que ese francés era la jugada de ataque decidieron no dejarlo escapar a como diera lugar.

Schneider se enfrento a dos defensas, detrás de ellos, Pierre cubría la portería. Schneider protegía el esférico al tiempo que trataba de pasar a través de aquellos dos jugadores. Un tercer defensa cubrió a Schneider por la espalda, o eso creyó el alemán. El último en marcarle había sido un señuelo para que el último defensa titular llegara por detrás con una barrida, para poder arrebatarle el esférico en lo que pareció ser, un pase para el capitán, Pierre. Le Blanc.

El artista del campo, tomó el balón, podía dejar aquella treta ahí, salió de la posición de defensa para tomar la que le correspondía e inicio el ataque. Margus y Schester, dejaron a Napoleón cuando vieron a Pierre traspasar el medio campo.

El delantero francés viendo la oportunidad, incremento la velocidad para poder alcanzar a su capitán, iba justo detrás de él, cuando Margus y Schester se colocaron en la marcación de Pierre. El capitán pasó el balón hacia atrás donde Napoleón lo recibió. Schneider se había zafado ya y en esos momentos corría apresuradamente para poder robarle el esférico a Napoleón.

El delantero francés continuó su caminó esquivando los ataques alemanes por parte de Margus y Schester… llegando al área de penales, el chico mandón un centro a Pierre. El artista del campo, burló a un defensa y estuvo frente a frente con el portero.

Müller estaba preparado, por más bueno que fuera el capitán francés, el portero aseguraba que el balón no entraría. Pierre miró a sus espaldas, Schneider se acercaba a una gran velocidad…. No tenía mucho tiempo, se perfiló para tirar, con un disparó por encima de la cabeza del portero.

Disparó.

Müller seguía el balón con la mirada, aunque se retraso un poco, en definir que el ángulo era por encima de él, atinó a despejar el esférico. El balón fue recibido por Napoleón, pero antes de poder controlarlo, el káiser había llegado a él y con una barrida le quito el balón, lamentablemente, el esférico fue tomado en posesión de Pierre, que sin detenerse a pensarlo, disparó el balón exactamente al palo derecho de la portería, Müller se movió por intuición, pero el balón rebotó en la portería regresando a Pierre, que sonriendo, con la victoria en los labios, disparó….

Esta vez, el tiró iba directo a la portería. Müller trató de regresar.

Pero no por nada había que subestimar a Pierre.

Su tiro llevaba tal fuerza, que con la velocidad y el retraso de Müller, terminó por impactarse directamente en la red.

Quedaban 10 minutos de partido.

Y en esos momentos, el marcador quedaba igualado.

Francia había empatado a Alemania: 1-1.

Schneider hizo una mueca de desagrado. Había permitido ese gol, al no poder controlar bien el balón luego de esa barrida. Pero sin duda, el error principal había recaído en perder la concentración con el cambio de posición de Pierre. Y eso, había llevado a ese empate. Trató de calmarse… miró hacia las gradas, ahí donde su ira por el error cometido se iba a reducir, ahí donde unos ojos grises le hicieran recuperar las ganas de anotar otros dos goles… pero… en ese lugar no había nadie.

Jaqueline, Aimeé y más importante, Allison no estaban.

Miró a todos lados… pero no la encontró. Se dio la media vuelta, para volver al medio campo y así reanudar el partido, con el ánimo abatido. Y fue entonces que la vio.

Ahí estaba Jaqueline con Aimeé, en compañía de dos jugadores japoneses que no le importaron mucho que digamos… y ahí estaba ella, Allison en compañía de Wakabayashi.

La ira volvió, más aún al ver a Allison sonreír. ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí? ¿Con el idiota del portero aquel?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Fue un buen gol- dijo Allison a Genzo con una sonrisa. En realidad no sabía porque sonreía, pero al estar ahí, con el portero era capaz de olvidarse de lo ocurrido con Schneider y simplemente pensar un poco en lo agradable de ver un partido de soccer.

-Lo sé… Müller se retraso un poco, quizás habría sido buena idea el despejar el balón con él pie en vez de regresar como lo hizo- habló Genzo, sonriendo igual que la chica.

Allison miró a Genzo. Al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo. No supo porque, pero se sonrojo. Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia la cancha. Jaqueline miraba a su amiga, nunca había visto es muestra de timidez en ella, nunca. Sonrió. A su lado, Misaki miraba el partido. Jaqueline esperaba con ansias que el partido terminara para poder hablar con el castaño, pedir una disculpa por lo que había pasado en el taxi la vez anterior. Aunque realmente Jaqueline no quería disculparse por arrepentimiento, lo haría porque estaba apenada y porque se había pasado, pero… no porque estuviera arrepentida, ya que, aun ahí, los labios del chico, le parecían –muy a su pesar- increíblemente apetecibles.

Aimeé al contrario de sus amigas, no se sentía con ganas de hablar o con miradas penosas con Hyuga. La española se sentía completamente bien estando ahí. Había decidido, ignorar a Margus. Estaba ahí, por acompañar a sus amigas y se quedaría en Japón por ver el mundial, o eso diría, porque aunque no quisiera debía admitir que se quedaba en Japón, por Kojiro Hyuga.

…. … …. … …. … ….

Schneider desvió la mirada muy molesto. Tomó el balón en sus manos y se acercó al medio campo. Quedaba poco tiempo para que el partido finalizara y lo que en esos momentos quería era poder anotar un gol más y salir de la cancha, para ir por Allison y sacarla de ahí.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El partido se reanudo con la patada de Napoleón, esta vez Francia no había cambiado posiciones en cuanto a sus jugadores principales. Pierre quería ganarle a Schneider de la manera con la que siempre acostumbraba a jugar.

Napoleón mantenía con precisión el esférico, soportando los intentos de Schester y Margus que como durante todo el encuentro no había dejado de marcarle ni un momento. Un jugador francés se acercó a ayudarle, llevándose el esférico de las manos del francés (pies prácticamente :P)

El jugador comenzó a acoplarse al juego de Pierre, estaban penetrando el medio campo cuando Kaltz envistió al jugador con una fuerte barrida. Pierre se acercó a rescatar el balón. Kaltz no logró conservar el poderío del esférico.

El capitán francés quería anotar un gol más y así dejar en claro el partido. Sin embargo, frente a él, Schneider se acercaba velozmente.

El káiser, tenía prisa por terminar el partido, mientras sus jugadores entretenían el ataque francés, él había estado esperando únicamente a Pierre, porque sabía que de no burlarlo a él, no podría terminar con ese encuentro, que aunque divertido al inicio se estaba volviendo una tortura para el emperador.

Schneider inicio el recorrido para darle alcance a Pierre. El capitán francés al contrario de disminuir su velocidad, la aumentaba considerablemente, el último encuentro entre estrellas se daría, era hora de decidir, quien vencía y quien perdía.

Finalmente se encontraron frente a frente…. Pierre se dio la vuelta para cubrir la vista al Káiser, así este no vería el esférico. Sin embargo el káiser espero, cuando Pierre quiso hacerle un sombrerito, el káiser ya estaba listo, Pierre dio un cabezazo al balón para así dejarlo fuera del alcance del káiser, pero cuando el balón fue contactado por algún jugador, este fue ni mas ni menos, que Schester, devolviendo la pelota al capitán alemán.

Schneider controlo el balón, Pierre se coloco frente a el para obstruirle el camino. El káiser, quiso hacer una finta al francés, pero con cada movimiento, Pierre se movía a la par sin dejarle pasar, finalmente, el emperador se veía envuelto en un marca excelente por parte del artista del campo.

No lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se dirigieron a las gradas, donde Allison estaba, ahí, quieta, hermosa como el chico pensaba, sonriente, a causa de las palabras que Genzo en ese momento le decía, un rubor que Schneider había sido capaz de provocarle cuando la empezó a conquistar, un rubor que hasta ese entonces solo ocurría con él. De nuevo pasó, la ira, los celos, se apoderaron del rubio y no quedaron más dudas, fuera fintas, fura tretas, fuera control, solo la fuerza física haría que Pierre dejara de estorbarle.

Utilizando su cuerpo, le hizo un tapón a Pierre y continuó con su camino. El capitán francés cayó al suelo, pero no hubo ninguna falta. Se puso de pie y trató de alcanzar al emperador. Napoleón se zafó de la marca de la mancuerna alemana y se unió a Pierre para alcanzar al káiser. El emperador, burlaba a Francia, casi, casi burlándose del equipo galo. Napoleón estaba por alcanzarle, cuando Kaltz lo marcó interrumpiendo su trayectoria.

Pierre estaba perdiendo velocidad a causa de las barridas de los alemanes y por detrás, Schester y Margus querían alcanzarle.

Schneider, no perdió más tiempo, luego de burlar a un último defensa, obtuvo el paso a la portería. El arquero se preparó para atajar el tiro. El káiser preparó su mejor arma, obviamente el Fire Shoot. El portero trataba de cuidar todos los ángulos, pero simplemente no podía. Schneider encontró un espacio en la portería. La esquina superior derecha estaba libre. El alemán tiró… El portero se lanzó….

¡ GOOOOOL !

Alemania marcaba el segundo tanto a 2 segundos de terminar el encuentro. El árbitro miró el reloj y al minuto 90, silbó el final del partido.

Schester y Margus, se acercaron al káiser.

-¡Muy bien Schneider!-dijo Margus

-No te miras muy contento por haber obtenido la victoria- le dijo Schester

-¡Guay! ¡Como no! Estoy que no aguanto tanta felicidad- le respondió Schneider de mala gana- Tengo cosas que hacer- y dicho esto… el emperador se retiro muy molesto de la cancha. Al parecer de todos a los vestidores.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¡Ja! Te dije que Alemania iba a ganar- se mofó Allison

-¡Sh! Ya… ok, perdí- dijo resignado Taro.

En lo que el encuentro se llevaba a cabo, Taro y Allison habían apostado por un ganador. Genzo, había advertido a Taro de no apostar, causando la sonrisa bella de la americana.

-Te dije que ibas a perder…- se mofó Genzo

-¡Cállate! Yo confiaba en mi capitán… Pierre ha estado diciendo que será campeón del mundo durante toda la Champions League, yo pensé que así como juega en el PSG, igual jugaría aquí…- se excusó Taro

-Si bueno, ahora notas que Schneider es superior al francés bonito y engreído…- dijo Aimeé elevando los ojos al cielo al nombrar a Pierre, que a su consideración, debía ser bastante odioso.

Allison se puso de pie. Dispuesta a decir algo para burlarse de Taro, alzó una mano y estaba por hablar, cuando alguien la tomó fuerte del brazo, dándole la media vuelta, de una manera un tanto agresiva.

-¡ALLISON!- habló Schneider

-Karl… - susurró Allison con expresión de dolor y miedo…

La escuadra japonesa miraba la actitud del káiser. Mientras que Schneider miraba a Allison con la mirada encendida en la ira…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, pues me disculpo en verdad por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo. ¿Qué les digo? Pues que el colegio se puso pesado, entramos en exámenes, exposiciones, trabajos extras, evaluaciones, ah, bueno, al parecer que por fin terminamos y yo me di de graduada, para iniciar en agosto mi nueva etapa escolar._

_Bueno, aquí listo y editado el capitulo que continua a esta historia, decidí dejarlo en suspenso para ver que imaginan que pasará, eso sí, el káiser ya esta bastante molesto._

_Vale, entonces, os leeré en sus reviews (si deciden dejarme) y les haré entrega de el siguiente capitulo, cuando hayamos cumplido para este "CAPITULO 8" al menos 9 reviews. __ Se les quiere mucho! Saludos! _

_ATT. Su amiga. _

_JulietaG.28_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**ValeMisaki, memoriesofkagome (me da gusto que aun sigas esta historia), CANDY, Lola243, crmen, Izawa Kureji.**_

_Y la vez pasada no les agradecí, lo siento._

_**CANDY, Lola243, VALERY, Yumiko de Misaki**_

_Gracias todas por leerme, agradesco mucho sus comentarios, tratare de ser más frecuente al actualizar y bueno… __ Pues nos estamos leyendo. _


	9. Chapter 9

== **Capitulo 9** ==

-¡ALLISON!-habló Schneider

-Karl… -susurró Allison.

Schneider miraba a la chica, con nada más que ira en los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules, que aparentaban aguas en calma, habían perdido su quietud, para liberar una fuerte tormenta, que aunque helada bajo ese hermoso azul, ardía en la furia de los celos. Allison, miraba al chico con una mueca de dolor en los labios y con el temor a flor de piel, irradiando en sus ojos grises destellos de pánico. Sin embargo, manteniendo seriedad en sus facciones para no revelar su sentir, logró preguntar:

-Was machst du denn hier? (¿Qué haces aquí?)- Allison hablaba en alemán a sabiendas de que así lograría que al menos solo uno de todos los japoneses ahí presentes, entendiera lo que decía. Igualmente, porque al hablar en aquel dialecto rasposo al oído, cubriría un poco, el temblor que sus palabras experimentaban.

- Das ist, was ich fragen! , Dass Strahlen, tun Sie hier! (¡Eso mismo pregunto yo! ¡Que rayos haces aquí!) - le respondió Schneider con la voz casi en un gritó. Con el tono más duro de lo normal. Con las palabras raspando el paladar. Y con la fuerza imprimida en la mano de Allison, en aumento.

Jaqueline y Aimeé se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a donde Allison estaba, sin embargo, detrás de la chica, Genzo estaba muy cerca. Las chicas y los jugadores de Japon, estaban muy al pendientes de lo que estaba pasando. Jaqueline, estaba al tanto de que la noche anterior, Allison había peleado con Schneider, sin embargo, no podía dar crédito a la actitud de el káiser.

-Karl... lassen sie (_Karl... sueltáme_)- pidió Allison con expresión de dolor. Cierto era, que aunque Allison Mondragón se destacaba por tener un fuerte orgullo, este quedaba de lado cuando te enfrentabas a la fuerza del kaiser. Para las débiles manos de la chica, la dureza y firmeza con que Schneider sujetaba y oprimía su muñeca, era demasiada, más de la que ella podía aguantar. Su piel, comenzaba a tornarse roja, seguramente dejaría marca aquel agarre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Schester, mira- le dijo Margus a Franz desde la cancha de juego. En las gradas, se miraba una pequeña multitud, que tenía como centro a Allison y a Schneider. No fue dificil, para lo jovenes alemanés darse cuenta de que su capitán estaba más que molesto, eso... sería casi imposible no notarlo. Sin embargo, se preguntaban... ¿porque? ¿que habría pasado, para que el káiser, estuviera así de molesto y...? Al parecer de todo, lastimando a Allison, que ya no podía ocultar el dolor que sentía en su muñeca.

-¿Que habrá pasado?- Preguntó Schester

-No lo sé...- susurró su amigo

-No importa, vayamos, no creo que Allison la este pasando bien.

Ambos jugadores, abandonaron el campo de juego corriendo, para poder llegar rápidamente a las gradas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- Ich will nicht loslassen... Allison, lass uns gehen. (_No te voy a soltar... Allison vámonos_) - órdeno el káiser.

- Ist das ein Befehl? Schneider, beruhigen (_¿Eso es una órden? Schneider, calmate_)- Jaqueline intervió a espaldas de su amiga. El káiser miró a la italiana, con la misma furia con la que, hasta ese momento, había estado mirando a Allison (y de pasada a Genzo)

-¡Jaqueline shut up! (_¡Jaqueline cállate!_)- le gritó Schneider a la chica.

-A Jaqueline no le vas a venir a gritar Schneider...- dijo Taro firmemente

El emperador miró al japonés. A espaldas del alemán aparecieron Schester y Margus. La mirada de Jaqueline se fijo en la de Schester y con un leve movimiento de ojos, el alemán entendió que era mejor llevarse a Schneider.

-Capitán... calmáte, será mejor que no hagamos espectáculo- dijo Schester.

Schneider, miró a su alrededor, muchas de las personas que habían acudido a mirar el encuentro de Alemania estaban ahora a su espectación. Trató de calmarse, pero simplemente que no podía. Miró a Allison, con la misma ira concentrada y encendida en sus bellos ojos azules.

-Ich frage. Aber gerade diese Zeit ... Willst du mit mir kommen? (_Lo voy a preguntar. Pero solo será esta vez... ¿vendrás conmigo?_)

Allison miró esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. En ellos podía ver el brillo que la ira producía. Miró su mano, como imaginó estaba roja por la presión, no tardaría en colorarse más. Volvió su mirada al espectante Schneider. Su tono de voz, se había calmado y había sentido, como liberaba aquellas palabras con tranquilidad y muy en lo profundo con un poco de insistencia. Schneider quería que fuera con él. Pero el llanto puganaba por salir y ahora con más fuerza que la de la noche anterior. Y eso no lo permitiría... jamás en su vida, dejaría que alguien –menos Karl Keinz Schneider- le viera llorar. Su orgullo se lo impedía. Además... pensaba: ¿Mereces que vaya contigo?.

Ella no había hecho nada malo, entonces porque tenía que pagar, con el dolor en la muñeca, con un moretón que quedaría como recuerdo de ese momento. ¿Porque?

-No...- susurró. Y eso bastó para que Schneider se incendiara en la ira de nuevo. Iba a hablar, pero alguien le calló.

-Será mejor que te vayas, los reporteros que aqui están querrán una noticia para mañana y no creo que un escandalo insignificante, sea algo benefico o al menos agradable para los directivos del mundial. Debes relajarte... ya después hablarás con Allison. Igualmente te pido que la sueltes... fijate en lo que estás haciendo...-

Genzo había pronunciado aquellas palabras con calma, con tranquilidad... las había pronunciado, luego de haberlas pensado y apesar de que quería sostener a Schneider y hacer que soltara a la americana, se contuvo guardando la compostura.

El alemán miró al portero. Schester le sujetó por el hombro, haciendo que Schneider le mirara. Los ojos de Franz se dirigieron a la muñeca de Allison, estos fueron seguidos por los de Karl. Que al instante soltó a la chica.

Allison sostuvo su muñeca tratando de sobarla con suavidad y delicadeza. La presión había tornado su piel roja, seguramente se pondría peor. Además, ardía. Allison cerró los ojos.

Una repentina ola de culpa ahogó a Schneider. No pudo quedarse ahí. Lanzó una mirada más a Genzo. Una mirada de ira.

Y luego se fue. Seguido por Schester.

Margus miró a Allison y la sotuvo del hombro. Luego le susurró:

-Tranquila. Todo esta bien.

Allison le miró y sonrió. Margus, siempre había sido un buen amigo, de ella, de Aimeé y de Jaqueline. El chico miró a Aimeé. A su lado se encontraba Kojiro.

Se acercó a ella.

-No te obligaré a estar conmigo si no quieres-sonrió- Pero no te voy a perder... te conquistaré de nuevo- una sonrisa y se fue.

Aimeé le miró irse. Miró a su lado y se encontró con la mirada tierna de Hyuga. Sonrió. Era hora de comenzar a olvidar a Margus...

... ... ... ...

-Allison...- susurró Jaqueline. La americana mantenia la cabeza baja. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tratando más que nunca de no dejar ver la tristeza. Abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga. Sonrió.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes... ah, creo que me debo ir. Nos veremos despues... por ahora quiero salir de aquí

-All... puedo ir contigo- le dijo Jaqueline, omitiendo el tono de pregunta y haciendo más bien, una afirmación.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ir sola... te lo dije, quiero salir de aqui

-¿Del estadio?... ¿o de Japon?

-Te vere después- Allison evitó la pregunta y se marcho, sosteniendo con una mano, su muñeca, que hasta entonces, había empezado a arder más.

Jaqueline se quedó ahí. Miró a Aimeé y con eso dio a entender que saldría detrás de Allison. Sin embargo, alguien le detuvo...

-Jaqueline, creo que es mejor que no vayas- dijo Genzo

-No quiero que se vaya de Japon si eso es lo que esta planeando- le respondió ella

-No creo que Allison vaya a huir de Japon, lo que sea, Allison no huira de Schneider, confia en tu amiga... no te preocupes. Yo iré.-

Jaqueline vio al portero alejarse. Al tiempo que Taro se acercaba a ella.

-No sabía que Allison conociera a Schneider

-Lamentablemente...- le dijo ella con un tono entre enojado y triste- Es su novia

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamó Ishizaki

-¿Allison es novia de el káiser?-preguntó Matsuyama. (Un japones más de los presentes)

-Vamos no lo sabían...- expresó Aimeé con los ojos en blanco

-Obviamente no... vaya... y yo que pense que era digna de ser novia de Wakabayashi- dijo Ken.

-Pobre... no merece que SU NOVIO... la trate asi... que le pasa a ese alemán... Allison es una chica muy linda-opino Sanae

-Asi es... pero el idiota de Schneider no se da cuenta- dijo Aimeé de nuevo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Allison sacó las llaves de su auto y las introdujo en la cerradura. Al tiempo que alguien la empujaba contra el auto y le daba la media vuelta. ¿Quien? Espadas

-Ahhh, tú- Allison apartó al mexicano con un empujon- ¿Que rayos quieres? No estoy de humor

-Lo sé, me di cuenta que pelaste con tu novio... y bueno... ¿que te digo? Si quieres que alguien te consuele puedes contar conmigo- dijo Espadas con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja! ¿Tú? Por favor no me vengas con tonterías

-No son tonterías... soy mucho mejor prospecto que el idiota de Schneider.

-Lo dudo... y aun asi... hay muchos mejores prospectos que tu...

-¿En serio? Como quien... si no es Schneider o yo... con el caracter que te cargas, nadie te pelara y es un desperdicio dejar solita tanta belleza

-Pero ella no está sola- dijo Genzo- Que poco caballero, hablarle asi a la chica por la que babeas

-Yo no babeo por ella y no te metas- dijo Espadas irritado

-Vamos, no creo que babes pero si que estas cacheteando banquetas... bueno, chica tan bonita crea eso en los chicos, pero no es para hablar asi... ahora porque no te largas y yo me encargo de que la dama no se quede sola- Genzo hablaba con bastante tranquilidad, con las manos en los bolsillos y con un tono que delataba satisfacción al molestar al mexicano

-¡Porque no mejor te largas tú!- gritó Espadas

-Vamos... ¿yo? No... yo si soy caballero, anda... largáte antes de que pierda la paciencia- Genzo perdió la tranquilidad y sus últimas palabras sonaron serias, apagadas y un tanto rasposas, como si fuera un amenaza.

-Me voy... pero mañana jugaremos contra Japon... te apuesto un gol. Y si gano, te alejas de la lindura y me la dejas a mi-

-Una chica jamás será parte de una apuesta... mejor esto, pierdes y me doy el gusto de humillarte, ganas y... a no, eso no puede ser. Ahora largo.

Espadas sonrió y se fue. Ya se cobraría aquella escena vergonsoza en el partido que disputarían al otro día.

-Allison... ¿estas bien?- preguntó el portero

-Puedo pelear mis batallas yo solita- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios

-Ja, ja, ja, bueno, ni modos...- respondió el igualmente sonriendo-¿A donde vas?

-Ahhh, a donde la gasolina alcanze para poder estar sola, pensar...

-Mmm, conosco un lugar, pero no podras estar sola si te lo muestro, porque tendre que ir contigo...

-Tu compañia no me molesta- dijo ella casi en un susurro, como si un pensamiento privado se le hubiera escapado por los labios. Se ruborizo.Y sonrió.

-Bueno... ¿quieres ir en mi auto o en el tuyo?...- pregunto el portero con una sonrisa aun más grande en los labios.

-En el mío... a fin de cuentas, ya estamos aquí

-Perfecto, porque de todos modos no podíamos ir en mi auto

-¿Porque?- preguntó Allison con sorpresilla

-Pues resulta que a Taro le parece divertido, tomar mis llaves de vez en cuando sin que me cuenta... y hoy fue uno de esos días. Pobre.. sigue creyendo que no me doy cuenta.

Allison rió. Genzo, se hipnotizó con aquella sonrisa. Sus labios se tornaron en una risa de oreja a oreja. Y en el pecho... una opresión se presentaba. Coraje.

De que Schneider tratara a Allison como lo había hecho. Ira. Celos.

-Allison, dame tus llaves, yo conduciré- le dijo Genzo.

La chica tenía las llaves en la mano, pues cuando Espadas la jalo, ella las retiro de la cerradura. Las apretó. Nunca prestaba sus llaves, nunca entregaba su carro. Ni siquiera a Aimeé. O a Jaqueline. Ni siquiera a Schneider. Solo había sido una vez. Una. Porque aquel auto lo había conseguido con su primera presentacion.. con sus medios propios. Y lo quería mucho.

-Toma- Allison dio a Genzo confianza, aunque el no supiera, porque el tener esas llaves, era signo de que Allison confiaba plenamente.

Genzo le abrió la puerta. Luego de que subieran. Arrancó. Con destino, a un lugar muy especial. A un lugar, donde se podía pensar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Debemos hablar- dijo Jaqueline a Taro una vez que estuvieron fuera del estadio. Genzo se había ido tras Allison. Aimeé, había aceptado ir con Kojiro al parque. Jaqueline había quedado con taro, Tsubasa y Sanae. Pero con esas palabras, fue obvio para el nipon, que terminarían siendo, él y la italiana.

-¿De que?-preguntó inocentemente

-De lo que paso el día de ayer... en el taxi- Taro se sonrojo. Recordó brevemente ese instante, donde estuvo por besar a Jaqueline.

-Claro, eso. Am, ¿no quieres ir a tomar un helado y hablamos?-

-Me encantaría

-Bien.. porque hoy tengo el Taro-movil

-¿Taro-movil?-pregunto la chica con una sonrisa

-Asi es... sucede que Genzo es tan menso que puedo sacarle las llaves de su auto sin que se de cuenta... ja, ja, ja... asi que, el Taro-movil esta a su servicio bella dama- Taro guiño un ojo- En tanto no conteis la verdad ¿eh?

Jaqueline rió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se depsidieron del matrimonio Ozora y abordaron el auto robado (ja!) de Taro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Ja, ja, ja, vamos anota- gritó el hermanito de Hyuga. En el parque... el tigre japonés jugaba con sus hermanos y con sus amigos, Ken, Sawada y Sorimachi una pequeña cascarita de futbol. Mientras en una banca, Aimeé miraba el juego en compañia de la hermana de Hyuga... ambas, degustando un helado.

-Tu hermano juega muy bien...- dijo Aimeé a la chiquilla que estaba a su lado, sin depegar el ojo de Hyuga. La pequeña lo notó y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Tambien es muy guapo... ¿no crees?

-Si, bastante...- Aimeé se sonrojo al notar lo que había dicho, mientras la niña comenzaba a reír- Ah... oye, eso no se vale...

-Ja, ja, ja... admites que mi hermano te gusta mientras estas distraída, si se vale- dijo la niña. Desde que los chicos habían empezado a jugar, había notado como Aimeé miraba a su hermano y había sido directa al preguntar: ¿Te gusta?

Pero Aimeé había dicho que no, que solo eran buenos amigos. Ahora, se delataba gracias a su descuido.

-Yo no dije que me gustara... pero si que es guapo

-Ja, ja, ja... pero sabes que si te gusta. Y sabes... yo creo que a él también le gustas. Y a mí, me agradaría que fueran novios.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?

-Pues, eres una chica, muy linda... me agradaste... y se que a mis hermanos también, además eres muy bonita.

-Gracias...

-Ahora dime... ¿te gusta?

-Si- respondió Aimeé. Al tiempo Hyuga y los otros se acercaban. Aimeé se puso de pie y extendio una botella de agua a los hermanos de Hyuga. Las había comprado junto con los helados y estas habían permanecido al lado de ella. Luego, extendio una a Ken, a Sawada y a Sorimachi. Para terminar ofreciendole una a Hyuga. Eso y un:

-Juegas muy bien- una sorisa... y logró robarle una aun más grande al tigre.

-No tienen hambre... vamos a comer- dijo Hyuga a todos. Todos encaminaron fuera del parque.

Los hermanos Hyuga se acercaron:

-¿les agrada esa chica?-preguntó el mayor

-A mi si- responido la chica

-A mi igual, es muy tierna...- dijo el segundo hermano

-Y muy linda... estoy seguro que será la novia de nuestro hermano-opino el primero, el mayor. Y continuaron caminando con una sonrisa.

Ken, Sawada y Sorimachi se dirigieron detrás de los hermanos del tigre. Hablando de soccer, del mundial. Hyuga, tomó la mano de Aimeé y se enfilaron detrás de todos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Taro- dijo Jaqueline- En el taxi... yo..

Ambos chicos se encontraban en una heladería, con un postre frente a ellos... sentados frente a una mesa, donde poder hablar. Taro la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, lo del beso, en serio, perdón, no se que pasó, bueno si, pero es que, no es correcto, Schester, tu, todo, am no se, perdí la compostura, me deje llevar, creo que...

-Taro, espera... yo tambien quería disculparme... porque se que no fue correcto, pero me parece que tú te estás disculpando por arrepentimiento y yo no lo hago por eso, a decir verdad, no me arrepiento de querer besarte, porque aun ahora lo deseo, aunque eso no sea correcto.

Taro se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que hacer o decir... pedía perdón, de arrepentimiento, pero no como ella creía, se arrepentía de no haberla besado. Más con lo que ella decía. Iba a decirlo, cuando los celulares de ambos comenzaron a sonar.

-¿Bueno?- respondieron al unísono

-¡Schester!- exclamó Jaqueline

-¡Yoshiko!- exclamó Taro

Jaqueline se paralizo un momento... Yoshiko... sería la chica con la que había visto ya un par de veces a Taro. Un nudo de celos se acomodo en su pecho. Al tiempo que en Taro pasaba lo mismo, pero por Schester.

Hablaron un poco y colgaron. Se miraron. Sonrieron.

-Bueno... retomando el tema...- dijo Jaqueline

-Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberte besado, fuera o no fuera correcto- dijo él mirandola a los ojos, asegurando sus palabras.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La tarde comenzo a caer quieta y lenta. El cielo se torno rojo con el atardecer, el aire solpaba agitando suavemente todo a su paso.

-¿Te agrada estar aquí?- preguntó Genzo a Allison, que se mantenía a un lado de él

Allison miraba el horizonte. Ambos se encontraban en el mirador. Aquel situado en la cuidad de donde Tsubasa había retado a Genzo enviando un balón. El portero había guíado a la chica ahí, a un lugar donde estar solos, donde pensar, donde poder estar en paz. Alllison se había sentido realmente muy feliz de poder estar ahí. Desde que puso un pie en el mirador había podido despejar su mente, había podido relajarse, pensar, olvidar a Schneider.

-Si, me agrada estar aquí- respondió ella mirando al SGGK, con una sonrisa en los labios, suavemente, agregó a su respuesta- Contigo- Genzo sonrió. Tomó la muñeca de Allison, la que Schneider había lesionado... en cuanto llegaron al mirador, el portero le había colocado un pañuelo a Allison, con el motivo de evitar que se notara la coloración rojiza y que Allison siguiera rascando el ardor que sentía.

-¿Duele aún?- pregunto Genzo

-No, gracias- respondió ella. Ambos sonrieron... la tarde seguía tranquila. Pero la temperatura comenzaba a bajar.

-Creo que sera mejor irnos- le dijo él.

-Creo lo mismo, ja, ja, ja-

Allison tomó la mano de Genzo y caminaron al auto, directo al hotel de Allison. Ahora, se sentía bien, se sentía tranquila y feliz. En verdad... estar con Genzo, siempre la dejaba flotando, tranquila, nerviosa, pero muy feliz.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Aimeé y Kojiro caminaban por Japon directo al hotel de la chica. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Todo el día se la habpian pasado muy bien, había ido a comer con los chicos Toho, había jugado un rato con los hermanos de Hyuga y luego de que el trio Ken-Sawada-Sorimachi, se retirara al hotel donde estaba la seleccion japonesa, el tigre y la española había llevado a los hermanos Hyuga a casa. La chica se había topado por ahí con la señora madre de Hyuga y no había podido evitar, el sentirse muy nerviosa. Sin embargo Hyuga-san, la había tratado muy bien y había quedado muy encantada con la personalidad de Aimeé.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Hyuga se despidio de Aimeé, con una beso, muy cercano a los labios. La chica regresó a su habitación entre confundida y emocionada. Y nerviosa. Y sonriente. Y con mariposas en el estómago.

En la puerta de su habitación, Margus le esperaba. Recargado en la pared, tranquilo, con una mano detras de su espalda.

-Hola Aimeé- dijo él

-Margus...

-¿Como te la pasaste hoy?-preguntó. Había ido al parque en busca de Schester y Schneider pero solo encontro a Aimeé con los japoneses y unos niños.

-Bien. Gracias- respondió ella co un tono que detrás de sus plabras indicaba "No me espíes"

-Me alegro de eso- dijo el alemán con toda sinceridad, algo que sorprendió a Aimeé, te traje esto. Extendio la mano que ocultaba, en ella un jazmin esperaba ser entregado. Aimeé lo tomó.

-Que pases una linda noche, solo quería darte eso. No me voy a rendir, te puedo recuperar... no seré el mismo idiota- dijo el chico, luego se fue. Aimeé olfateo el jazmpin, su flor favorita. Sonrio. Cerró los ojos y recordó como era Margus cuando recén habían empezado a salir... lindo, tierno, romantico. A su mente, llegó el recuerdo de Hyuga. Sonrió. Dentro de sí, deseaba que fuese Hyuga el que le diera la flor. Quizás... porque sabía que... ya no había nada que rescatar con Margus. Quizás solo... Una amistad.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Taro y Jaqueline habían salido ya de la heladería. Luego de las últimas palabras de Taro, ya no habían hablado. Cambiaron el tema, hasta que fue hora de irse. Llegaron al hotel de la italiana (en el automovil de Genzo)

-Te veré mañana-dijo ella- Juegan ¿no?

-Así es, con México

-Se que ganarán

Jaqueline se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir del auto. La locion de Taro la había embriagado, no quería irse. Tomo la manija para abrir... la soltó, se dio la vuelta.

Taro le miraba impactado. Jaqueline se acercó al chico. Lo atrajo a ella, con un pequeño jalon de la playera y lo besó.

El japonés sintió sobre sus labios la humedad de los de Jaqueline. Un sabor a mento invadio a Jaqueline. Taro abrazo a Jaqueline, ella se acercó a un más. A la mente de Taro llegó él: Schester. Trató de alejarse... pero... no quería... no quería.

Jaqueline se alejo poco a poco. Sonrió y le dijo:

-No es correcto, lo sé. Que sea un secreto. Entre tu y yo- y bajo le auto, entrando al hotel corriendo. Con una sonrisa en los labios. A sabiendas de que estba en una relación con Schester... pero... un secreto bien podía guardarse. Y en su corazón sabía que no volvería a repetirse. Y eso... dolía.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Allison entró al diez minutos en recepcion, donde se entero de que tenía un obsequio. Un ramo de rosas rosas... muy lindas y justamente muy abiertas. Entre ellas una nota:

"Perdón… fui un idiota, me porte muy grosero y te lastime… perdóname por favor. Con amor. Schneider"

La chica sonrió. El káiser… con ella jamás había sido completamente frío. Siempre había existido algo de ternura empalagosa. Pensó en ir a buscarle a su hotel y hablar… bien, sin pleitos y sin heridas.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Cuando llegó al hotel, se había bajado del auto… pero… pero ese era SU AUTO. Genzo se había llevado su auto y en parte había sido culpa de ella. Salió corriendo del hotel. Al tiempo que Genzo se estacionaba. Se quedo en la puerta. Él bajo del auto y se dirigió a ella. Entraron al lobby.

-Perdón, perdón, me di cuenta hace un rato… toma- dijo el portero extendiendo las llaves del auto. Allison sonrió.

-Gracias, justo iba a ir… a no se, tomar un taxi y encontrar el hotel donde te hospedas por mi auto

-Ja, ja, ja, bueno, no fue necesario. Aquí esta, intacto. Nos veremos mañana…

-En tu partido

Genzo se despidió y salió del hotel.

Entre las sombras del hotel… y aprovechando la oscuridad, Schneider se escondió. Con toda la ira contenida, evitando ir tras Genzo y golpearlo. Había estado ahí desde que el portero estaciono el auto y había visto como hablaba con Allison. Cuando el portero tomo un taxi y se fue. Schneider entró al hotel, Allison estaba a unos pasos de la puerta. Al parecer iba de salida. Al ver a Schneider sonrió:

-¡Karl! Justo te iba a ir a buscar…

-¿Apoco?- pregunto el emperador con ironía

-Ah, si- respondió ella confundida por el tono del chico

-Antes o después de estar con Genzo y…. por si fuera poco… de al parecer, prestarle tu auto

-¿Que?

-No me lo vayas a negar… hoy discutimos en el estadio por él…. Ayer peleamos… por él…. Y no contenta con eso, te largas hoy con él y le prestar el carro… una auto que a mi jamás me has dejado conducir a excepción de una vez y juro que te he pedido que eme dejes manejar… hoy le sueltas las llaves al primer japonés idiota con el que te topas- Schneider estaba más que molesto. Allison lo notó.

-A quien de mi auto no es tu problema… es más bien lo mismo de los días pasados… tus celos

-Si, mis malditos celos que me están matando… Y TU TIENES LA CULPA…. Si no estuvieras en mi vida, yo sería feliz siendo el mejor en el soccer y sin preocuparme de cuidar con quien rayos te largas…. Pero no… estoy aquí, haciéndome el idiota… viendo como andas de noviera con ese estúpido de Genzo

Allison se sintió herida. Era un estorbo. Lo entendía.

-Bueno, puedes largarte a jugar soccer, pasa una linda noche. Adiós. Y llévate tus flores

Allison hecho a correr a su habitación. Con una lágrima en los ojos. Una lágrima que derramo al subir las escaleras.

Schneider salió del hotel enfadado. Y quizás muy dentro arrepintiéndose de sus palabras…. En su mano llevaba las flores que había mandado para Allison. Las tiro en la calle…

"Estúpido Wakabayashi… tenías que aparecer en mi vida" pensó.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola¡!_

_Bueno, se que dije que a los 9 reviews ya iba a subir capi, pero bueno, no logre mi meta, ya que __ quizas me vi muy pedinche. Bueno... espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y espero igual no heberles decepcionado con el contenido. __ Aqui plasme un beso... quizás algo apresurado... bueno... me arriesgo a que crean eso. Ojala sea de vuestro gusto. Saludos_

_Su amiga._

_JulietaG.28_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Crmen, Lola243, VALERY, Candy, Vale Misaki**_


End file.
